


Changed History

by DarkerSideOfMyHeart



Series: Insomnia a través de tus ojos [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Battle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSideOfMyHeart/pseuds/DarkerSideOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bueno,este fic tiene muchos años (3 creo). Lo colgué primer en deviantART,y ahora aquí. Tengo pensado hacerlo también en FanFiction.net. Mis usuarios por si a alguien le interesa y quiere darme alguna peticion o sugerencia o algo:</p><p>TUMBLR: http://maxmk300.tumblr.com/<br/>DEVIANTART: http://maxmk300.deviantart.com/<br/>FANFICTION.NET: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4239546/JosetteDCoudray<br/>FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/mariana.marquez.334839</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

_ Se han dado órdenes especificas de que la señorita debe ir a ocuparse del caso.¿Acepta la misión? _

 

-¿Acaso he dicho que no a alguna?Por supuesto que acepto.

 

_ Misión: _

_ Encontrar a la hija del presidente de la compañía Black Galaxy,Lily Reinhold Watson. _

_ Al parecer,desapareció misteriosamente después de que comprara una entrada de ópera. _

 

-Sospechosos.

 

_ Sospechosos: _

_ El señor Jeremìe no ha dado ninguna lista de sospechosos. _

_ Pero cree que pudo ser el individuo... _

 

-Jean De Scole,¿cierto?Bien,prepara mi moto. Oh,y consígueme una entrada para esa ópera. Creo que vamos a tener una velada movidita.

 

_ Sí,señorita,¿Desea la negra o la blanca? _

 

-La negra,por favor.¡Okami,nos vamos,prepárate!

**-¡Guau!**

Okami era un perro de raza Siberiana,de un color blanco puro. Resaltaba de él sus brazaletes,de inspiración del signo chino “Ying y Yang”,y su collar de platino,una pieza única en el mundo. Y a la vez,nadie se daba cuenta de que era un robot. La dueña era mucho más impresionante:a sus trece años,era una científica muy conocida por sus inventos,y también por su carácter. Se decía que era muy respetada porque era también una asesina de elite. Nadie que se cruza con ella es capaz de insultarla o hacerle algo malo por miedo a que les pueda ocurrir algo. Aparte de eso,la chica imponía fuerza y orgullo,tal como su signo muestra:el signo del Tigre. Okami era lo bastante listo como para fingir que era un perro,a pesar de que siendo un robot programado para ello,le costaba serlo.

-De verdad,Máriam,te aprecio mucho y todas esas cosas,pero...¿por qué un perro?-le preguntó Okami.

-Porque mi antigua y difunta mascota era como tú,y ya que tenía la opción de construir un robot,quería que fuese como mi mascota. Además,prefería un animal.

-Grrrrrr...Está bien,está bien,lo que tú digas...Por cierto,Henry te ha llamado.

-¿Qué Henry?

-Ya sabes,Henry,el primo de Flora.

-...-Máriam se quedó en blanco,puesto que tenía varios amigos que se llamaban Henry.-Erm...

-¡Flora,la hija adoptiva del profesor Layton,Hershel Layton!

-¡Aaaah,venga,ahí nos entendemos!Haber dicho que era la hija del profe.

-Aich,si es que no sé que tienes en la cabeza,de verdad...

-No muchas,la verdad. Sólo pienso en que no he desayunado.

-Vale...Dijo que hablaras con él,que tenía que decirte algo importante.

-¡Oído cocina!Pero tú vete transformándote en gafas que ya hemos llegado.

-¡Vale~!

Cuando entraron,la entrada estaba llena de antigüedades:coronas de diferentes tamaños,cuadros,

esculturas,dinosaurios,fósiles...Aquello no parecía un teatro,sino un museo.

-¿Para qué querrá tantas antigüedades?No lo entiendo,en los teatros normales y corrientes siempre hay cuadros de famosos cantantes.

-Tú lo has dicho:teatros normales y corrientes. Este es un teatro de primera clase,no uno normal. Venga,entremos.

Al empezar la ópera,Máriam creyó que los minutos eran eternos. De entre el público distinguió la copa del sombrero del profesor Layton perfectamente,y junto a él,Luke Triton. Parecía que el profesor le explicaba a Luke algo sobre el Detragon.

-Eh,¿ese no es tu antiguo profesor?Ese de los puzles...¡Hershel Layton,eso!

-Sí,para mi desgracia.¿Lo has traído?[...]Bien,pues dámelo,me lo pienso inyectar.

-¡Estás loca!Sabes que si te tomas eso, _ella_ despertará. Tómatelo más tarde,por favor.

-De acuerdo,de acuerdo,pero porque tú me lo pides. No quiero que el profesor sepa que estoy aquí.

La ópera terminó,y un hombre de aspecto extraño entró en escena.

 

**Bienvenidos al teatro Crow Petone.**

**Ahora empezará el juego de la vida eterna. El último superviviente recibirá la vida eterna.**

**Pero los demás,deberán entregar sus vidas a cambio.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Uuuuh,qué mal rollo!-dijo con un tono de burla Máriam que puso furioso a Okami.  
-¡Pues yo no me río!¿Has oído lo mismo que yo?”Pero todos los demás deberán entregar sus vidas a cambio”...¡Soy muy joven para morir!  
-Eres un robot,tranquilízate. No puedes estirar la pata. Además,estando conmigo no te pasará nada.  
-...(unos segundos después)Estoy muerto,echo chatarra barata.  
-Eres demasiado negativo,¿sabes?O te callas o te rompo el hocico.  
-¡E-Eso es maltrato animal,bestia sin corazón!  
-El único de los dos que no tiene corazón eres tú,asi que la llevamos clara.¡Eh,señora,tenga cuidado!Anda,¿ese no es el inspector Growski?-momentos después,le pone unas esposas al hombre,y este empieza a hincharse como un globo y sale disparado.-Vaaale,no he dicho nada.

Una mayor parte del público salió disparado hacia la salida,pero este fue detenido por los guardias,y estos hicieron que retrocedieran y cayeran en una trampa. Todo el mundo se sobresaltó,y Máriam se quedó pensativa. Mientras tanto,una especie de cajita de música gigante salió justo en el centro del escenario.

“Escuchen todos.¿Cómo se siente al navegar en el Crown Petone?Ahora va a empezar el juego de resolución de puzles. Puzle nº 001: Por favor,miren todos a su alrededor. Coloquensen bajo donde puedan ver la cosa más antigua. Sin embargo,hay un límite de tiempo:cuando se acabe la música,todo se acabó.”

Todos salieron disparados en busca del objeto más antiguo y conseguir llegar a la vida eterna. Varias personas se quedaron en la sala,esperando con caras de preocupación. La música seguía sonando,mientras que Máriam se quedaba tranquila en su asiento. De repente,dejó de sonar la música. Todos se quedaron mudos.

-¡Estamos muertos,estamos muertos,estamos muertos,muertos,MUERTOS!-gritó desesperado Okami.  
-Cállate,pedazo de gelatina. No he visto en toda mi vida a alguien que temblase tanto. Hemos ganado,no te preocupes. La respuesta está en la pregunta. El anfitrión nunca dijo que la respuesta estuviese en este barco,sino que dijo que mirásemos a nuestro alrededor. La respuesta es...  
-...las estrellas,que siguen brillando durante billones de años.¡Qué lista!Oh,mira,el profe Layton y Luke. Por cierto,¿por qué no quieres que te vea?¿Es que te gusta?M-Máriam,vaya cara que se te ha puesto.¿Q-Qué haces?N-No irás a...¡Aaaaah!-le estaba estrangulando.  
-Cómo vuelvas a decir que ese viejo amargado me gusta,no vives para contarle,¿ENTENDIDO?  
-S-Sí,e-entendi-ido. P-Pero suélt-ame,que me estás ahogando. O-oye,el anfitrión va a dar la respuesta correcta.

“Para los que se hayan quedado en la sala de audición,enhorabuena. La respuesta correcta es las estrellas,que siguen brillando aún en los cielos nocturnos. Ustedes están aún paso más de la vida eterna.”

-Genial,podemos seguir. Pero Máriam,¿cómo supiste la respuesta?Me tienes intrigado con tanta historia. Y además,¿por qué no quieres que tu antiguo profesor te vea aquí?Últimamente estás muy rara,¿sabes?¡Ya sé!¿Por qué no le pedímos ayuda al profesor Layton con nuestro problema?Seguro que nos ayudaría encant...  
-¡NO!Basta ya,por favor. No quiero hablar del tema más,y se acabó. Vamos a resolver esto sin ayuda de nadie,y mucho menos la de ese hombre. Sólo puedo confiar en mí misma y en...ella.  
-¿Y yo no cuento?Siempre has confiado en mí...  
-Tú eres un caso especial,y me refería a otra cosa aparte. Espero que no me siga odiando,profesor Layton...No tenía otra alternativa...


	3. Chapter 3

"Puzle nº 003:Por favor,coloquense en el lugar donde puedan ver la mayor corona."

-Parece ser que al anfitrión le gusta reunir gente.-dijo un espectador.  
-¡Profesor,déjeme esto a mí,por favor!-gritó Luke.  
-De acuerdo,Luke. Todo tuyo.-le contestó el profesor Layton.  
-Tenemos que irnos. YA. No podemos dejar que nos vean,o si no...  
-¡Lo tengo,profesor!Ahora mismo estamos navegando en el Crown Petone."Crown" en inglés es corona.  
-¡Qué niño más listo!Seguro que en el vestíbulo hay una gran corona con el nombre del barco.  
-¡Ah,es verdad!¡Vamos!-gritó emocionada una mujer.

Gran parte de la gente que quedaba salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo,y el profesor,Luke y Jenice también salieron del auditorio. De repente,el profesor se paró en seco. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Máriam,pero no vio nada. Algo le asustó e hizo que se fuera rápidamente de allí con los dos amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Okami.  
-Mierda,me ha pillado. Vámonos,tenemos que salir del barco ya antes de que Layton nos busque.

Salieron corriendo hasta un lugar en el que había botes salvavidas. Allí había varias personas,entre el profesor y Luke. El profesor Layton,al verla,puso una cara entre sorpresa y miedo. Máriam lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y cogió de la bolsa un dispositivo de aire que permitía respirar bajo el agua. Cogió a Okami y se dispuso a saltar,mientras los otros pasajeros empezaban a gritarle cosas como que no saltara,que era muy joven para morir. Todos,excepto Layton que seguía con se cara de asombro. De repente, el profesor tubo un impulso no muy propio suyo:tenía unas tremendas ganas de empujar a la niña,pero se contuvo. Máriam saltó,no sin antes asegurarse de haberle dejado bien puesto la cara a Layton.

-Vaya cara que tienes,profesor. Cambia la para no dar mal ejemplo a tu aprendiz,hombre.-su voz se había transformado por completo;ahora parecía la voz de una asesina que le estaba dando su último deseo a su víctima.-Cuánto tiempo,¿eh?Me parece que no has cambiado mucho desde entonces.  
-Yo sí,pero tú sigues igual de cobarde que siempre.-el profesor estaba cambiado también. Y mucho.Lo último que le dijo le molestó mucho a Máriam,tanto que la cara mostró señas de enfado muy grandes.-¡Uhg!  
-¡EL ÚNICO COBARDE AQUÍ ERES TÚ,Y SI NO RECUERDO MAL,YO FUI LA QUE TE SALVÓ DE AQUELLA MUE...!-Máriam se calló de repente,y miró hacia otro lado. Okami le tiraba de la chaqueta para que se fueran de allí,pero está le apartó suavemente.-Escucha me bien,profesor:nos volveremos a ver las caras,pero la próxima vez no será cómo esta,porque tú ya sabes que la llevo aquí,¿verdad?Y él está también aquí,así que arreglatelas porque voy a despertarlos.  
-¿A-A él?¿Q-Qué h-haces con él?Ni se t-te ocu-curra hacerlo,por favor.  
-No tengo otra opción,profesor. Hicimos un pacto aquel día y el pacto acaba aquí. Yo tampoco quiero despertarlos,pero debo hacerlo para que no nos ocurra lo de aquel día.  
-Y-Ya v-veo.-Layton parecía cada vez asustado. Luke nunca había visto así al profesor,y le veía muy raro.  
-Hasta luego,profesor. Nos veremos cuando se descubra la eternidad.-y saltó. Okami y Luke tenían algo en común:se preguntaban que tenían Layton y Máriam para que se comportaran de aquella forma cuando se veían.¿Pero qué?¿Qué relación tienen el profesor,un caballero modelo,y Máriam,una programadora y asesina de elite?


	4. Chapter 4

-¿A qué vino eso? -preguntó Okami. -Dijiste que no querías hablar con tu profesor y vas y te pones ha decirle cosas sobre "él y ella".Por cierto,¿quién es "él"?

Máriam no contestó:estaba pensando en algo que le tenía demasiado ocupada,demasiado que ni siquiera escuchaba el sermón y preguntas de Okami. Pero lo único que sí consiguió despertarla de sus pensamientos fue la explosión del barco.

-¡Máriam,el barco ha explotado!-le dijo a Máriam cuando volvió de su trance.

Salió a la superficie lejos de las barcas salvavidas donde estaban los supervivientes. El profesor Layton agarraba a Luke protegiéndole,y Jenice a Nina.

-Okami,tenemos que separarnos aquí.  
-¿Vamos a rescatar a los del barco?Con tal explosión...¡Máriam,el barco!

Exacto,el barco:una gran corona poco visible por culpa de la explosión era la respuesta correcta.

-Okami,vete con el profesor y protege a los niños. No quiero que te separes de ellos nunca. Y cuando digo nunca,es en ningún momento.  
-Pero...-Okami se puso triste al escucharla rápidamente. No quería separase de ella.  
-¡Ve,corre!Tengo un mal presentimiento hacia él,y no quiero que les ocurra nada malo. Así que vete y no mires atrás. YA.  
-De acuerdo,no te fallaré. Pero nos volveremos a ver,¿verdad?Dime que no me vas a abandonar,por favor...-Okami empezó a llorar por tener que separarse de su ama.  
-Eso no lo digas ni en broma,-Máriam se molestó un poco por lo que dijo su mejor amigo.-es sólo que no quiero que no te pase nada malo ni a ti ni a ellos,y te prometo que volveré a por ti.*Lo juro por los luceros del cielo.*Ahora vete,pequeño,y no mires atrás.  
-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Te lo prometo.  
-Lo sé. Nos veremos más tarde. Ah,y una última cosa:si me ves rara por alguna razón,no dudes en atacarme. No tengas piedad,por favor-dijo Máriam con una voz muy rara.  
-Vale.-y Okami se alejó. Cumplió la promesa de no mirar atrás,pero le costó mucho.

Al llegar al bote,el profesor se alegró mucho de volver a verlo,pero al momento se extrañó de no ver a Máriam allí.

-¿Dónde está Máriam?No habrá vuelto al barco sola,¿verdad?-preguntó el profesor preocupado.  
-Espero que no,sólo me dijo que protegiese a los niños y se fue...Y también me dijo que la atacase si hacia algo como atacarle a usted o a los demás...  
-...-el profesor se calló durante unos segundos,y en ellos se estaba retorciendo de rabia por dentro. Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho lo que debía en vez de insultarla,y tenía miedo sobre los rumores que corrían sobre ella. Era una buena chica,y no sabía cómo se había metido en todo aquello. Y tampoco sabía cómo los había conseguido a "ellos"...Cada vez más asustado,y cada vez más lleno de rabia sin saber por qué,sus sentimientos buenos iban muriendo.  
"Enhorabuena a los que van en los botes. Están muy cerca de la vida eterna. Y la persona,si se le puede llamar eso,también enhorabuena."  
Okami y el profesor se sorprendieron por lo último del mensaje:"Y la persona,si se le puede decir eso,..."¿Por qué dijo tal cosa?De repente,Luke gritó apuntando algo con el dedo:

-¡Profesor,mire!¡Mire aquel monstruo!

Todos gritaron al ver aquel descomunal monstruo que emergía del agua,pero Layton y Okami no. Sabían perfectamente quién era y lo que el anfitrión se refería:a Máriam.

-Por eso dijo que no mirara hacia atrás,porque se iba a transformar y no quería que la detuviese. Y lo de los luceros del cielo se debió de referir a las estrellas,¿pero para qué?  
-Un momento,¿te dijo algo cómo "Te lo juro por los luceros del cielo."?¿Algo cómo eso?-preguntó el profesor sobresaltado.  
-Sí,¿por qué?¿Es algún tipo de hechizo o algo especial?  
-Se diría algo así,pero es una promesa que se hace a alguien cuando le tienes mucho aprecio. Es una promesa que si la cumples,una estrella te concede un deseo. Pero ya no se usa tanto. Y yo no pude cumplir la mía...

Okami se extrañó:¿de qué hablaba el profesor?

-Pero si usted cumple todas sus promesas...  
-Menos una,quizás. Lo siento mucho,jamás debí haberla aceptado;le hice tanto daño...  
-Profesor...-Luke no sabía que decir por todo aquello.-¿Qué relación tiene usted con esa chica?  
-Máriam,Luke,se llama Máriam. Me gustaría que la llamaras por su nombre. Y no quiero hablar sobre aquel día ahora. Vamos.-el profesor se puso muy furioso al decir la última frase.  
"Ya han pasado seis años,si no me equivoco. Ha crecido tanto desde la última vez que la vi aquel trágico día en el que llegaron ellos..."dijo el profesor Layton para sus adentros.  
Luke y Okami estaban cada vez más confundidos.¿Por qué nadie quería hablar sobre aquel supuesto día?¿Por qué el profesor Layton se ponía tan nervioso y a la vez furioso cuando veía a Máriam?¿Y quiénes son "él y ella" de los que no paraban de oír de las bocas de Layton y Máriam?Sólo el profesor y Máriam sabían las respuestas a las preguntas,pero ninguno quería contestarles. Y alguien,desde todos los rincones,les observa,y para Máriam tiene una gran sorpresa preparada...


	5. Chapter 5

(En algún lugar de una isla...)

-Señor,nos han llegado informes de que el sujeto "M" se dirige hacia aquí a gran velocidad. Se esperan órdenes,señor.  
-Atacadla.¿Está lista?  
-Sí,nos ha costado prepararla pero lo hemos conseguido,señor. Su futura esposa está lista para la boda de mañana por la noche. Pero señor,¿por qué no preparáis la boda hoy?¿Por qué mañana por la noche?  
-Inútil,no lo entiendes,¿verdad?¿No conoces la leyenda del traje de la luna?Me costó mucho conseguirlo para cumplir mi sueño,y nadie me lo va a impedir,ni siquiera esa niña.¡La quiero MUERTA!¡Traedme su cabeza!¡No quiero que siga interrumpiendo mis planes!  
-S-Sí,señor.

(En algún lugar debajo del mar...)

Miles de peces tropicales nadaban tranquilamente bajo la luz cristalina de la luna. Algo majestuoso de escamas oscuras nadaba hacia su próximo puerto sin ser molestado. El monstruo estaba malherido:le salía sangre por la boca,tenía varios rasguños y tenía una herida que parecía bastante grave. Pero eso al monstruo no parecía importarle. Una esfera de color blanco le seguía de cerca,hablando sobre algo.

-¿¡Te has peleado con Layton!?¿¡Estás mal de la olla o qué!?-le gritó la esfera de luz.  
-La semilla de la discordia se ha plantado en nuestros corazones,y va creciendo más y más,y no podemos podarlo. Ugh,ese maldito me a dado bien dado. Al final quién se ha llevado la cabeza de alguien e sido yo.-el monstruo hablaba con una voz grave,tranquilizadora y llena de conocimiento.-Henry,¿te importaría decirme otra vez el mensaje?  
-Claro,no hay problema:"Cuando la luna llena llegue a saludar a las estrellas en el cielo oscuro,perderá su soltería y se quedará conmigo toda la eternidad."  
-Ju,ese idiota se cree que me puede chulear. Hans no ha mejorado nada,¿sabes?Mira que unirse a Descole. Muchas gracias,Henry.  
-De nada,pero por favor,ten mucho cuidado. Aún sigue sorprendiéndome.¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacer tal cosa?Si Lily le amaba...Se puso celoso cuando vio a Lily hablando conmigo y riéndose,y luego me abrazó. Siempre ha sido celoso. No lo mates,por favor,te lo suplico. Traemelo y le haré un lavado de cabeza y modales.  
-No lo mataré si no me da razones para hacerlo. Si no ocurre nada,te lo traeré. A mí me caía muy bien para tener que matarlo. Te dejo,voy a llegar a la isla,hablamos luego.  
-Vale,vuelve sana y salva para el aniversario de Black Galaxy.  
-Hecho,hasta luego.-y llegó a la isla,convirtiéndose en humana.

Se desplomó allí,tocó la arena blanca y suave y la deslizó por sus dedos. Se echó y miró la luna,y se quedó dormida. Soñó con el día más trágico de su vida,soñó con "ellos" y con el profesor Layton. Nunca pensó que a ella le tocaría a "él",y "ella" se tuvo que ir con el profesor,que no quiso saber nada de "ellos",dejándoles. Y por eso Máriam y Layton se odiaban tanto. Ellos tuvieron aquella suerte y sólo la niña tuvo valentía de aceptarlo,y el profesor se acobardó. Se despertó y vio la luna allí,solitaria y brillante en el cielo nocturno. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el bosque,mientras decía:

-Ya es la hora de que "él" despierte de su letargo.-dijo con una voz muy rara.

Desapareció entre la vegetación y se vio en la lejanía un destello rojo. Ahora Máriam no se encontraba sola,no estaba con Okami ni el profesor ni Henry. Sino con "él",y precisamente no estaba al lado de ella,sino que la había poseído.

-~Ahora las riendas del juego las llevo yo,¡ji,ji,ji!~Ahora,"ella" va a irse a dar una vuelta solita. Una,dos y...¡tres!~-y lanzó una especie de tubo de ensayo con un líquido de color púrpura.-Ahora Máriam es mía.¡JA,JA,JA,JA!

Se alejó de donde estaba y se fue corriendo. Pero este personaje,¿te suena de algo?¿Puedes imaginarte su cara o quién puede ser?Cuando lo adivines,puede que te lleves una sorpresa. Puede...


	6. Chapter 6

(En la misma isla por la mañana...)

Los botes con los supervivientes llegaron a la isla sanos y salvos. Okami se bajó rápidamente del bote,miró por todos lados,corrió dando vueltas como un loco,hasta que llegó a una gran roca. Volvió corriendo a por el profesor Layton,el que estaba escuchando algo sobre la isla. Al parecer,la isla en la que estaban era Ambrosia.

-Profesor,necesito que vea algo urgentemente.  
-Claro,¿el qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se lo llevó a la roca,y le enseñó unas huellas:unas de una niña,probablemente de Máriam,y otras más grandes,de un hombre,quizás. Layton no sabía que decir.

-¿Huellas?¿De quién puede ser este par grande?  
-Ponga el pie y lo descubrirá.  
-¿Qué?¿Para que quieres...?¿¡...!?-el profesor se quedó atónito:su pie encajaba perfectamente con las huellas grandes-.P-Pero no puede ser...¿Pero c-cómo?¿No estarás insinuando que yo...?

Okami negó con la cabeza,dando al profesor un respiro de tranquilidad que duró muy poco tiempo.

-Un momento,estamos en Ambrosia...T-Tengo que irme de aquí si quiero seguir conservando mi vida normal...P-Pero Máriam...No puedo con esto,es demasiado para mí...No estoy preparado para esto.-el profesor Layton se sentó apoyándose en la roca,tapándose la cara con un gesto de tristeza y vergüenza.  
monster-Profesor,¿se encuentra bien?No tiene buena cara?¿Quiere que le...?  
-¡Profesor Layton,mire lo que hemos encontrado Jenice y yo!

Luke y Jenice corrían hacia donde se encontraban Okami y Layton. Luke llevaba algo en la mano,algo parecido a...

-¿...un tubo de ensayo?¿Dónde lo habéis encontrado?  
-Allí,en la orilla. Faltaba muy poco para que se lo tragara el agua. Tiene un líquido púrpura muy raro:parece que está vivo.  
-...-Layton se quedó mirando el tubo hasta que se sobresaltó y gritó:-¡D-Dame eso!No lo habréis abierto,¿verdad?-Estaba asustado. Muy asustado.  
-No,profesor. Tome,todo suyo.

Se escucharon unos aullidos procedentes del bosque. El profesor tenía una cara muy rara:estaba muy pendiente de el tubo y su contenido.

-"Ella" está en mis manos,y eso significa que "él" ya ha despertado. Máriam,espero que no te lo hayas...¡...!Estoy muerto,acabado y hecho papilla.

De el bosque salieron un grupo de cinco o siete lobos,y todos ellos parecían hambrientos y muy feroces. Los allí presentes corrieron y alguien gritó. El profesor seguía en Babia y no atendía a nada más que al tubo. Okami intentó despertarlo y se le ocurrió una idea:

-¡Profesor,mire,un dinosaurio volando!  
-¿Dónde,dónde?Ugh,ya he vuelto a picar. Eso siempre me lo hacía Máriam.  
-Vale,vale,ya tendrá tiempo de contarme sus recuerdos felices después.¡Pero corra!

Entonces,el anfitrión les habló:

"Señores,se acabó la merienda.¿Qué tal si servimos ahora el postre?"


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Corred,corred,o los lobos nos atraparán!-gritó Okami.-¡Profesor,corra por su vida!  
-¡Ya corro,ya corro!¡Si hubiese sabido que la ópera iba a ser así,me hubiese ido mejor al partido de golf!  
-¡Si,claro,y yo a la peluquería,pero estoy aquí!¡Ahora corra!

Corriendo,Hershel oyó unos ruidos al lado suya,y cuando se giró a ver que eran,se llevó un susto al ver la procedencia de los sonidos:era Máriam,que iba corriendo a toda velocidad. Layton intentó llamar su atención,y cuando Máriam le miró,el profesor pudo ver sus ojos de color rojo sangre y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Y desapareció. Layton y los demás llegaron a un pequeño río con un puente. Pero primero se tenían que ocupar de los lobos.

-¡Profesor,lobos a las tres en punto!¡Y estos no se retrasan!-gritó Luke.  
-Hershel,mira esas jaulas. Podemos usarlas para atrapar a los lobos.-dijo Okami.  
-Tienes razón.¡Jenice,Luke,venid aquí!

El profesor agarró la cuerda y se reunió con sus amigos. Soltó la cuerda y la jaula cayó. No cayó encima de los lobos,sino encima de ellos. Otra de las jaulas hizo lo mismo que la del profesor,y la última cayó sin nadie dentro. Las personas que quedaban fuera se subieron a la jaula. Levantaron las jaulas y se dispusieron a cruzar el río. Llegaron a la otra orilla,y pudieron ver un gran castillo negro.

-Que castillo más tenebroso,me da muy mala espina.  
-A mí me lo que me da es un mal rollo que no vea usted. Yo no entro ahí ni de coña. Bye-bye...-dijo Okami.  
-Venga,tenemos que entrar si queremos resolver este misterio. Y para encontrar a Máriam también.  
-¿Me llamabas,sombrerete?-dijo una voz de detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron a ver quién había dicho aquello,todos menos el profesor Layton. Se quedó inmóvil,pero se giró de todos modos. Vio a Máriam allí de pie,con su sonrisa y sus ojos tenebrosos. Okami empezó a gruñir,y esta le miró e hizo que se callara y se echara atrás.

-Que perro más mono~Lástima que sea un miedica. Bueno,bueno,me parece que me llamaste antes,¿no,Hershelito?Venga,no seas tímido,dime que quieres de Máriam~Entre tú y yo,Hershel,este cuerpo es mucho más cómodo que el tuyo. Oops,veo que la traes bien guardada en tu bolsillito. Venga,dámela ahora mismo sino quieres que te mate.  
-...  
-Me estoy cabreando,Hershel. Dármela.  
-...No,estoy harta de tener que estar bajo tus órdenes.¡Déjeme en paz!  
-Te vas a arrepentir,Hershel. Si quieres ver a tu querida amiguita viva,yo que tú me darás en la sala de música a "ella".Y vete preparando,no te fíes de las apariencias.  
-Ugh,maldito...  
-Bye!~La señorita Lily esta cañón,¿eh?  
-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla,Layton!¡!  
-¡~Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde~!

Desapareció. Layton se quedó perplejo:Máriam estaba poseída ya por "él" y ya la locura le había consumido por completo. En el bolsillo del profesor se movía algo,algo muy violento. El profesor se vio obligado a meter la mano y sujetar el objeto. A todo esto,el anfitrión volvió a entrar en escena:

"Todo el mundo,dirijan se al castillo para afrontar el siguiente puzle."

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia allí,y por el camino el profesor se separó del grupo,pero antes le dijo a Okami:

-Tengo que separarme,pero nos volveremos a ver. Protégelos,por favor.

Se alejó del grupo adentrándose en el bosque. Sacó el tubo de ensayo y lo miró con deseo. El tubo volvió a moverse con violencia,y Layton apretó contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Dijo algo en voz baja,como si se lo dijera al tubito,y este se tranquilizó,y por sorprendente que pareciese,el tubo empezó a hablar.

-Layton...¿Qué ha pasado?¿Dónde está Máriam?[...]Oh,ya veo,así que eso es lo que ha pasado. Parece que Monocle Layton ha despertado.  
-Sabía que este día llegaría,pero aún no estoy preparado.  
-Oh,angelito,no te preocupes,yo estoy ahora contigo. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí y ya verás cómo todo se soluciona. Al fin y al cabo,todo mal tiene solución. Tu no te preocupes,pequeño,yo te ayudaré.-el tubo hablaba con una voz cariñosa y tranquilizadora,algo que hizo que Layton sonriese.  
-Aún sigues tratándome cómo a un niño pequeño,y ya soy mayor.  
-Para mí siempre serás el niño que se escondía detrás de mí cuando sentía miedo o cuando estaba avergonzado. Pero ahora eso no importa,ya es hora de combatir el fuego con fuego. Se ha pasado al poseer a Máriam sabiendo que ella es mi usuaria,y eso no se lo perdono.¿Estás conmigo?  
-Sí,Máriam 3.0.  
-(Riéndose con una sonrisa cariñosa)Ese es mi niño pequeño.


	8. Chapter 8

-Qué extraño a sido todo eso,¿verdad,Okami?  
-Sí,Luke,pero no entiendo a qué se refería cuando dijo:"Este cuerpo es mucho más cómodo que el tuyo."¿Por qué diría aquello?  
-No le ocurrirá nada malo a Máriam,¿verdad?-preguntó Jenice.  
-No,ella sabe cuidarse muy bien sola. Lo que me preocupa es su comportamiento y adónde habré ido el profesor. Oh,mira,hablando del rey de Roma...

Layton caminaba con la cabeza un poco baja,sin que se le vieran los ojos. Caminaba sin pararse ni para hablar con Luke,Jenice o Okami. Okami tuvo un presentimiento y apartó a Luke para que no se interpusiera en su camino. Todos se quedaron quietos ante aquella actitud. Hasta que Okami:

-¿Qué misión tienes,Máriam 3.0?  
-¿De qué demonios hablas,Okami?Que yo sepa el profesor no es un travesti.¿Y de qué misión estás hablando?  
-Misión actual:encontrar y rescatar a Lily Reinhold Watson. Misión secundaria:encontrar y darle un buen escarmiento a Monocle Layton.-respondió con voz de mujer.  
-¡¡E-EL PROFESOR LAYTON ES UN TRAVESTI!!!-gritó Luke.  
-¡No soy un travesti,niño!Sólo que tu profe tiene dos almas en su cuerpo:uno de hombre y otro de mujer.¡Haber si pensamos antes de hablar!Veo que siguen en forma,Okami.  
-¿Se puede saber que haces en el cuerpo de Layton?  
-El idiota de Monocle Layton me ha robado mi usuario. No tenía otra opción que ocupar su usuario para detenerlo. Cuando termine mi misión,le pateo el trasero.¿Me queréis acompañar?  
-De acuerdo,te acompañamos.¿Estáis de acuerdo?  
-Yo sí.-dijo Jenice.  
-Yo también,pero me siento un poco incómodo...-dijo Luke.-No estoy acostumbrado a escuchar con esa voz al profesor.  
-Habérmelo dicho antes,hombre. Ahora mismo la cambio.-dijo Layton-Máriam con la voz del profesor.  
-Gracias,ahora estoy más cómodo.¡Entonces en marcha~!-gritó Luke.  
-Disculpe,señor,¿esa tal Lily no será por un casual la hija del presidente de la compañía Black Galaxy,no?-preguntó el explorador.  
-Esa misma. Y por cierto,deberíamos ir andando al castillo para afrontar el siguiente puzzle,¿verdad?  
Vámonos entonces para no hacer esperar al anfitrión.  
-¡Síiiiiii!-dijeron Luke y Okami al unísono.  
Todo el mundo se encaminó al castillo,y mientras tanto,Layton-Máriam 3.0 y Okami hablaban. Al parecer,Monocle fue despertado con permiso de Máriam,pero esta no pudo soportar la locura de Monocle y cedió,con lo que conllevaba a que él tiene toda la libertad del mundo para controlarla. Máriam 3.0 sintió un peligro,se alteró intentando expulsarlo,pero al final lo que hizo fue que el demonio la tirara a su suerte con Máriam para el solito. En ese momento Okami entendió el extraño comportamiento de Máriam. Pero aún le quedaba una duda:la relación entre Máriam y Layton. Luke también tenía curiosidad por ello,así que intervino en la conversación.

-¿Nos lo podría explicar,profesor?O Máriam 3.0.¿Puedo llamarle mejor Máriam 3.0?Por favor,necesitamos saberlo,no podemos más con la intriga.  
-”La curiosidad mató al gato”,Luke. Ya sabréis la historia más adelante. Y si llamándome por ese nombre estás más cómodo,adelante.

Llegaron al castillo y subieron unas escaleras que les condujeron hasta una terraza con cuatro puertas que conducían a distintas torres cada una. En ese mismo instante,el anfitrión volvió a hablar y a plantear el siguiente puzle:

“Puzle nº 004:Si se fijan bien en el suelo,verán unas letras. En una de estas torres fue una vez los aposentos de un rey. Dirijansen a los aposentos del rey,por favor.”

-Vaya,vaya,así que un rey,¿que te parece,Hershel?Creo que vas a disfrutar mucho con este puzle.  
-¡Por supuesto que me encantaría!¿Puedo?Por favor,dos segundos y vuelves.-dijo una voz.  
-A mí me da igual,Hershel. Lo único que quiero darle un escarmiento a Monocle Layton. Diviertete.  
-¡Gracias!No puedo aguantar más sin poder resolver ese puzle.-dijo otra vez la voz.  
-¿¡P-Profesor Layton!?¿Dónde está?-dijo Luke.  
-Pues dónde va a ser,delante tuya. En mi cuerpo.  
-Luke,el profesor esté en su cuerpo,sólo que Máriam 3.0 está hablando con nosotros a través del profesor.-explicó Okami.-El profesor sigue en su cuerpo,sólo que con otra alma.  
-¡Exacto!Oh,¿sabes qué,Hershel?Mejor me salgo de tu cuerpo y no tenemos más líos. Hala,hasta luego,chicos.

Entonces,el profesor y una mujer muy guapa se encontraron delante de ellos. Okami se volvió hacia la mujer y le dijo:

-¡Estás mucho más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos!¿Nuevo peinado?  
-Sí,eso y unos arreglos que me ha hecho Máriam. Bueno,nos estamos yendo por los laureles. Profesor,¿hace usted los honores?  
-Yo no,pero Luke quizás sí.¿Quieres resolverlo tú?No te preocupes,estate tranquilo.  
-Sí,profesor.¡Lo voy a resolver en unos segundos!A ver que piense...

Okami sintió algo muy raro,como si les estuvieran espiando. Empezó a gruñir,y Layton fue a ver que le pasaba. Le acarició la cabeza para que se tranquilizara,y Okami se echó para atrás. Y entonces fue cuando él apareció:dos Okamis,dos Máriam y un Hershel,todos robots. Hershel se fue para atrás,pero su él robótico le cogió a tiempo y le tiró al suelo. Con el golpe,el sombrero del profesor se cayó y rodó hasta los pies de Luke,que lo cogió y miró al profesor:Hershel robot le estaba estrangulando. Luke intentó ir a ayudarle,pero Máriam 3.0 le detuvo.

-Quieto,Luke.¿Qué pasaría si dejáramos al profesor?Okami,atrás tú también.  
-P-Pero el profesor va a morir...-dijo Jenice.  
-¡¡¡ES VERDAD,NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE MUERA!!!-dijo Luke entre lágrimas.  
-Tranquilo,fíjate que pasaría si se muriese el profesor.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿VAMOS A DEJAR MORIR AL PROFESOR?!-gritó Luke.  
-Sí,y creo que ya está...muerto.

Efectivamente:Hershel yacía muerto en el suelo,sin respirar,con los labios morados y pálido. Layton-robot se levantó dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros,pero no se imagina la sorpresa que se va a llevar...


	9. Chapter 9

El profesor yacía muerto en el suelo. Luke empezó a llorar y Jenice le abrazó. Hershel-robot se alejó del cuerpo,pero se volvió a dar la vuelta y vió cómo el profesor se levantaban del suelo. Se sacudió el polvo y vio a Luke con su sombrero en las manos y con lágrimas en los ojos llenos de lágrimas y abrazado a Jenice. Este,enfadado pero sin mostrarlo en su rostro,le dijo al robot:

-Vaya,¿ahora qué,me vas a descuartizar?Me has decepcionada:hasta tu jefe podría hacerlo mejor. Vamos,ven a matarme,o mejor aún,venid los cinco si tenéis narices.-se burló Layton.  
-¿Qué le pasa al profesor?No se comporta con su caballerosidad de siempre.-preguntó Luke feliz de que el profesor no estuviera muerto.  
-¿Nunca te lo contó el profesor?Tiene doble personalidad:el sombrero se lo regaló una querida persona para él,y con el sombrero,encerraba su parte malvada. Deberías ver como lucha,es una máquina de matar.-dijo Máriam 3.0.  
-¿El profesor Layton matando gente?¿Hershel Layton?¿Dónde está la cámara oculta?-dijo Okami.

Los robots se enfadaron ante el comentario de Layton y los dos Okamis fueron los primeros en entrar en combate:corrieron a gran velocidad,aumentando sus garras y dientes y lanzandose encima del profesor. Pero este,de un solo movimiento los esquivó,cambiando las tornas del juego. Los dos robots se estrellaron contra el suelo,y Layton aprovechó para ir detrás suya y reventarles la cabeza. De ellos salieron unos líquidos blancos y espumosos.

-Uh,parece que tenían la rabia.¿Y dejáis que me mordieran?Eso es de malos dueños. Yo que vosotros me iría si no queréis ver una atrocidad.-dijo dirijiendose al los espectadores.-Y chico,deja ahí el sombrero,¿quieres?Y deja de llorar,se supone que eres un caballero,¿no?Okami,¡sable celestial!  
-¡Sí!-respondió Okami,mientras se convertía en espada con funda.

El profesor desenvainó la espada y pudo contemplarse la hoja:era oscura como la noche con inscripciones de color dorado. Luke y Jenice corrieron hacia la puerta que estaba entre la K y la G. Luke se volvió a ver por última vez al profesor Layton. Este también se giró y le miró,le sonrió y cerró la puerta. Luke se despidió levantando la mano y moviéndola. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y vio a Jenice esperándole en la puerta. Cuando la traspasaron todos(Jenice,Luke,Emily y el explorador) se encontraron con un pasillo repleto de cuadros sin dibujo. Todos excepto uno:tenía retratada a una bella muchacha de pelo oscuro muy largo. Vestía con un vestido negro con encajes blancos,muy bonito. La muchacha sonreía con dulzura y encanto,y se sujetaba a la puerta de un invernadero lleno de lirios y rosas. Luke se fijó en un detalle un poco ficticio:con la otra mano sujetaba una rosa negra. Luke volvió a mirar la cara de la muchacha,pero en vez de ver sus bellos ojos vio cómo el cuadro se transformaba en un lienzo de batalla. Una batalla sangrienta,en el que sólo había un superviviente¡empapado de sangre era...¿¡Hershel Layton!?Luke se cayó de culo y miró el lienzo temblando. El profesor tenía las pupilas encogidas y eran de color rojo,tenía la cara,las manos y las piernas cubiertas de sangre,con una sonrisa diabólica mientras sostenía con la otra mano la cabeza de alguien. Y ese alguien era la cabeza de Máriam. Los demás no entendían el comportamiento tan brusco del pequeño.  
-Luke,¿qué te pasa?¿Te dan miedo los cuadros?-se burló Jenice.  
-¿E-Es qué no has visto el lienzo?¡Es horroroso y demasiado sangriento!Además,¡me da miedo el profesor en esa pintura!  
-¿De qué hablas,muchacho?Yo sólo veo a la chica,que por cierto,no está nada mal. Oye,un momento,¿no venía con nosotros otra mujer. Una que tenía poseído al profesor vuestro.-dijo el explorador.  
-¡Es verdad!¿Dónde está Máriam 3.0?  
-¡Máriam!¡¡Máriam!-gritó Luke.  
-Me llamo. Estoy detrás tuya,no hace falta gritar,Luke. Acabas de decir que el cuadro de Lily es sangriento,¿no?Creo que te has quedado un poco traumatizado.  
-¿Qué es traumatizado?-preguntó Luke.  
-Traumatizado es cuando una persona recibe un choque emocional que produce un daño duradero en el inconsciente. Así,por decirle,te ha chocado mucho la imagen del profesor en aquella escena de los robots. Esto hace que tu subconsciente no pare de reproducir la imagen de ese momento. Ahora escucha,respira hondo,relaja la mente y vuelve a mirar el cuadro.

Luke asintió,respiró hondo y volvió a mirar el cuadro. Y vio a la joven muchacha de la primera vez. Sonrió.

-Y ahora que no estás asustado,¿por qué no pasamos a la siguiente habitación?Es esta.-y señaló la puerta que tenía atrás.

Entraron y vieron una habitación lujosa,con balcón incluido. La persona que viviera allí sería como un rey. De repente,,del suelo salieron unos barrotes y les encerraron en una especie de jaula. Entonces,el explorador dijo:

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó.

Del balcón salió un hombre con capa larga,un sombrero a lo Jack Sparrow y llevaba una máscara que le impedía ver de qué color eran sus ojos. Luke entonces se sobresaltó y gritó:

-¡De Scole!¡Sabía que eras tú el que estaba detrás de todo esto!¡Cuando llegue el profesor,te vas a llevar una buena!¡Se te va a...!  
-Este no es De Scole.-dijo Máriam 3.0.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron al unísono todos.


	10. Chapter 10

-Este no es Descole.-dijo Máriam 3.0.  
-¿¡Qué!?-dijeron todos al unísono.  
-Vaya,veo que me has descubierto. Ese impertinente de Descole intentó huir con la señorita Lily. El jefe se enfadó con él y tuvo que darle un...pequeño castigo. Le hizo bastante daño.  
-¿¡Le habéis matado!?¿Ese es un pequeño castigo para el pobre?¡Intentó ayudar a Lily!-gritó Luke.  
-¿Matarlo?¡Eso ni en broma!Si lo matamos,la señorita Lily no accedería a colaborar en el plan del jefe. Y,llegados a este punto,creo que ya es hora de que os lo diga:la vida eterna no existe. Todo era un juego para atraer a dos personas.  
-Entonces,¿para qué todo este embrollo?-preguntó Máriam 3.0.  
-El jefe tenía otro plan en mente:Máriam y Hershel,usuarios de demonios. Sabía que si hacia la venta sobre la vida eterna,el profesor vendría corriendo a resolver el misterio. Y también sabía que Máriam vendría a rescatar a Lily. Con ellos en el tablero del juego,los demonios no tardarían en despertar. Pero ha habido un pequeño imprevisto:el intercambio de usuarios. Monocle con Máriam y Hershel con Máriam 3.0.  
-Parece que a tu jefe no se le escapa una. O puede que sí:sólo me tiene a mí,un demonio. Te faltan los dos usuarios y el otro demonio. Si me llevas ante el jefe,le revelaré el secreto de Máriam;su debilidad más fuerte.  
-¿¡D-De verdad!?¿Vas a traicionar a Máriam?Esperaba algo más valiente por tu parte. Pero no tienes ninguna otra alternativa. Pero,¿qué dirá Máriam cuando sepa lo que has hecho?¿Qué pasará cuando te vea muerta y la matemos a ella también?-se burló el Descole falso.  
-Ju,Máriam es demasiado lista para que lo derrote una simple panda de pringaos como vosotros. Pero con Monocle a su lado,puede que le cueste llegar.-dijo Máriam 3.0.

De repente,el falso Descole se quitó el disfraz y apareció un chico rubio y alto con un pendiente en una oreja. Vestía con un traje rojo con rayas blancas al estilo gánster. Se rió a carcajada limpia durante unos segundos,pero la alegría no duró mucho:los cristales empezaron a vibrar y en el balcón aparecieron Máriam y Descole. Máriam ayudaba a Descole para mantenerse en pie porque presentaba heridas leves y echaba sangre por la boca. El chico se sorprendió de verla allí plantada. Tenía en la cara reflejada la ira y el odio que tenía reservado hace mucho tiempo.

-¿¡Q-Qué demonios...!?¡Q-Qué sorpresa verte aquí,Máriam!Ahora mismo i-ibamos a llevar a tus amigos a casa. P-Por cierto,¿a qué has venido?-preguntó con miedo en la voz que se notaba a una milla.  
-He venido a romperte la cara.¿A sido él?-le preguntó Máriam a Descole.  
-Sí,a sido él. Después le dio un manotazo a Lily y me culpó a mí de haberlo hecho,y fue así como me lo hicieron.

Máriam seguía enfadada y sin dejar de agarrar a Descole. Entonces,Máriam 3.0 tuvo una idea que les podría sacar de aquella situación.

-Máriam,¿dónde está el cerdo,asqueroso e inútil de Monocle?No me digas que te ha dejado tirada el muy cobarde. Es normal en él. Si yo estuviera contigo,nunca te haría lo mismo que ese...pervertido.

Después de eso,los cristales vibraron más y más,hasta el punto en que se rompieron,las cortinas se resquebrajaron y el viento sopló con mucha violencia. Entonces,un hombre parecido a Layton apareció. Vestía un traje negro completo y no llevaba sombrero. Se plantó en frente de Máriam 3.0,y muy enfadado,le empezó a gritar:  
-¿¡QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO,ZORRA!?¡ATRÉVETE A VOLVER A LLAMARME ASÍ OTRA VEZ,FURCIA!-le gritó Monocle.  
-Muy buenas,Monocle.¿Qué tal estás?Disculpa me por haberte ofendido,pero era la única manera de que aparecieras. Además,así ya estamos en paz por lo de el secuestro de Máriam y que casi me tragase el mar. Y también Hershel viene para acá y te vas a juntar con él.  
-¿¡Qué!?¡Ni de coña me voy a juntar con ese tío!¡Me pone enfermo!¡N-U-N-C-A!¡Lo que se dice “hasta que los cerdos vuelen”!¡Me abandonó para no tenerse que quitar el puñetero sombrero ese de copa que tiene!¿Pues sabes qué te digo?¡Que te vayas a freír espárragos!¡YO ME LARGO!¡Y no soy ningún pervertido!  
-Venga,venga,¡pero si eso iba con cariño!¿No ves que somos como hermanos?Yo soy la hermana mayor y tú el enclenque hermano pequeño.  
-¿¡Y por qué coño tengo que ser yo el hermano pequeño,eh!?¡Se acabó,me has puesto de un humor de perros!-y se giró a mirar a los soldados y al chico rubio,y sonrió con malicia.-Mira por donde tengo aquí bolitas anti-estrés.¡Venid aquí,no huyáis,cobardes!-y se puso a perseguir a los soldados.

Después de que salieron de la habitación,llegaron Layton con Nina cogida de la mano. Ahora sí tenía el sombrero puesto,y parecía mucho más tranquilo. Okami estaba detrás de ellos,y al ver a Máriam,corrió hacia ella y la abrazó(o lo que haga un perro).

-¿Me he perdido algo?-preguntó Máriam.  
-Al profesor cargándose a unos robots y el cuadro de Lily.¿Lo has visto?¡Está bellísima!Su tío pinta de maravilla.  
-¡Yo no lo he visto!Me voy a verlo.-dijo Descole,al parecer recuperado de las heridas.  
-Quieto parao,Romeo. Ahora mismo vamos a por Lily. Nos vamos cuando venga Monocle.  
-¿¡Monocle!?¡Yo no quiero verle la cara ni en pintura.-dijo Hershel.  
-Lo mismo digo,Layton. El sentimiento es mutuo.-dijo Monocle.

Los dos Layton se encontraron frente a frente. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos,y tras ese tiempo,Layton se quitó el sombrero. Luke le gritó que no lo hiciera,pero no le hizo caso. Y fue ese el momento del desastre...


	11. Chapter 11

-Oh,oh...-dijeron al unísono las dos Máriam.

Los dos Layton se miraron,Nina se soltó de la mano del profesor,y cuando estaba bien lejos de ellos,se empezaron a chillar:

-¡Era mía,sombrerillo!-dijo Monocle.  
-¡Mentiroso,era mía desde siempre,loco!-dijo Layton.  
-¿Loco?¡Loco lo estarás tú,profesor “Latoso”!  
-¿A quién llamas tú “Latoso”?¡Te recuerdo que tenemos el mismo nombre!¿¡TE ENTERAS!?  
-¡Sí,pero por lo menos no me dejo mi novia!  
-¿¡QUÉ!?¡Si tú ni siquiera tienes novia!¡Y no me dejó!  
-¡Ay,eso es lo que TÚ te crees!¡¡TE PUSO LOS CUERNOS!!  
-¡¡A VER SI TIENES NARICES DE VOLVER A DECIR ESO!!  
-¡¡TE PUSO LOS CUERNOS,TE PUSO LOS CUERNOS,TE PUSO LOS CUERNOS!!  
-¡NO!  
-¡Sí!  
-¡Te digo que no!  
-Y yo que siiiii,Laytoncillo.~  
-¡Mentiroso de mierda!  
-¿De qué narices están hablando?-preguntó Descole a Máriam 3.0.  
-Ay,querido Descole,si te digo la verdad,no tengo ni la más remota idea,jijiji.

Y se empezaron a pegar.Parecían niños pequeños ahí tirados en el suelo pegándose. Entre el tiempo de la pelea,el chico rubio tuvo la oportunidad de escapar,pero Máriam se la chafó.

-¿Adónde te crees que vas,Jerry?Hay alguien que quiere darte algo que te debe,¿verdad,Descole?Cuando quieras.  
-Ahora mismo.¡Esto por pegar a Lily!-y le dio una paliza ahí mismo.

El chico intentaba huir del hombre,pero no pudo. Descole,cada vez más y más enfadado,le pegaba más fuerte,y el chico gritaba más y más fuerte. Cuando terminó,se le acercó Máriam y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por que qué?  
-¿Por qué me haces esto?Eras un chico normal hasta que llegó esa Natalie. Por eso te pregunto por qué haces esto.  
-...  
-Jerry,estoy esperando.  
-...Yo...  
-Jerry,ya,no tengo todo el día.  
-Porque...porque...  
-Jerry,contesta me.  
-¡Porque te quiero!¡¿Contenta?!¡Por eso lo hice,para que te fijaras en mí no cómo el amigo normal y corriente,sino como un chico malo,como los que le gustan a todas las chicas!

Monocle y Layton seguían peleándose,Descole y Máriam 3.0 bajaron la cabeza y Máriam no respondió. Okami,en cambio,se acercó a Jerry para secarle las lágrimas,y se giró hacia Máriam;seguía igual que antes. Los ojos se le tiñeron de rojo sangre por unos instantes,por los cerró rápidamente y se llevó las manos tapándose la cara. Okami se acercó,pero Máriam se alejó,y vio como de las manos emanaba sangre de color negra y blanca. Se empezó a quitar lentamente las manos de la cara y y empezó a temblar como un flan. En ese momento los dos Layton se pararon al instante. Monocle se levantó y tiró a Hershel a un lado. Intentó acercarse a Máriam,pero esta se giró y le empujó contra Layton que se estaba levantando y volvió a caerse. Hershel pegó un grito ahogado que parecía más bien un alarido. Monocle se rió y Hershel le empujó hacia atrás y se volvieron a pegar. Máriam salió disparada de la habitación y no miro atrás.

-¿Desde...desde cuando le ha vuelto a salir?-preguntó Okami.-Por eso iba tantas veces al cuarto de baño y gritaba tanto,¿verdad?  
-Sí. No te lo dijo porque no quería que te pusieras histérico.-contestó Máriam 3.0.-Date cuenta que lleva un gran peso en sus hombros:lleva tres años así desde aquello...Ya tenía que tocarle...  
-¡Pero por lo menos me lo tenía que haber dicho!-gritó Okami entre lágrimas.-¿Es que ya no confía en mí o qué?No puede hacerme esto,no ahora...  
-Lo siento,Okami,pero ella creía que era lo mejor para ti...  
-¡¡¡PUES SE HA EQUIVOCADO!!!  
-Okami,tranquiliza te,ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya solucionaremos esto más tarde.-dijo Descole.  
-Sí,ayuda me a subir a Jerry a mi espalda,no podemos dejarle aquí.  
-...Oh,esta bien,esta bien,le sacaremos de aquí. Vamos,levanta,muchacho.-le dijo Descole a Jerry,levantándole del suelo.

Máriam 3.0 levantó a los dos Layton del suelo y les dio unos golpes en la cabeza,les riñó como haría una madre y los dos hombres pidieron perdón. Se fueron todos de la habitación,y mientras caminaban,se encontraron a los soldados de Jerry con muy mal aspecto (literalmente). Un poco más delante había una gran escalera y al lado de esta una puerta con acabados. Descole se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla,pero nada. Entonces Monocle preguntó:

-Qué falta de músculo,¿no?¿Qué hay tan importante detrás de esa puerta para que estés tan impaciente?  
-Lily,pedazo de incompetente. Está detrás de esta puerta.  
-¿Lily?¡¿Está detrás de está puerta?¡Dejame a mí,ya verás como la abro en un segundo!-e intentó abrirla,pero sin éxito. Volvió a empujar y nada.  
-”Qué falta de músculos,¿no?Dejame a mí,ya verás como la abro en un segundo.”Mucho hablar y poco hacer,Monocle.-se rió Descole.  
-¿¡Qué has dicho,Descole!?-y se pelearon.

Mientras tanto,Luke se acercó y abrió la puerta con un simple golpecito de nada. Los dos hombres se giraron y miraron al niño con cara de “que vergüenza”. Entraron y vieron a una chica delgada,de pelo negro liso y negro,alta,con ojos marrón caramelizados y la piel entre blanca y morena. Era como un ángel. Se giró hacia Descole y corrió hacia él,y le abrazó. Monocle le miró con una envidia que notó Okami y le dijo:

-¿Estamos celoso,Monocle?  
-NO,no lo estoy. Sólo pienso que es una injusticia.  
-Pues vete acostumbrando,porque así son todas las mujeres. Menos Lily.  
-Ya,ella es la única:las otras son unas busconas y avariciosas que no veas.

Okami se rió,pero se apartó al ver a Máriam 3.0 al lado de Monocle con una cara muy tenebrosa. Monocle se giró poco a poco a lo que sería su próxima muerte y le dijo:  
-Qué pasa,hermanita,bonito día,¿verdad?  
-Sí,precioso para matarte,pedazo de machista.-y le empezó a pegar.  
-Anda,nunca había vista al profesor Layton sin sombrero.-dijo Lily.  
-Oh,no,ese no es Layton,es su doble malvado. Y por cierto,no te recomiendo que veas al otro bueno sin sombrero,porque es una bestia sin escrúpulos. Y también tiene que ir a la peluquería.  
-¡Eh!-dijo Hershel.-¡Qué te estoy escuchando!¿Y por qué no te quitas la máscara,listo?Tengo ganas de verte la cara...  
-¡Ni en sueños,Layton!

ALARMA,ALARMA,INTRUSOS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LILY. REPITO,INTRUSOS EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LILY.

-Oh,no,os han descubierto. Tenéis que iros de aquí,va a venir y os va a matar.  
-¿Quién va a venir?¿Los soldados de Jerry?¡Me los cargo en dos segundos!-dijo Máriam 3.0 mientras estrangulaba a Monocle.  
-M-Máriam,que me ahogo,quítate de encima,POR FAVOR.  
-No,va a venir Layton.  
-¿Otro Layton?¿Pero cuántos hay?-dijo Hershel.  
-No,este es diferente,este es mucho más bestial y fuerte.  
-Es N.E.G.A Layton.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿¡Cómo que N.E.G.A Layton!?-dijeron Layton y Monocle.  
-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó el explorador.  
-N.E.G.A Layton no es una persona,sino un robot. Concretamente,la marca de robots de Hans.  
-¿¡HANS!?¿¡HANS ESTÁ AQUÍ!?¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO!?-gritó Máriam 3.0.-Creía que estaba en Roma desde que se fue de la compañía.  
-Pues volvió hace como tres meses. Y ha cambiado:es mucho más caballero y gentil que antes.  
-Pues no se que le ves de caballero;te ha secuestrado. ¿O es que has venido voluntariamente?-preguntó Hershel.  
-¿Eh?-se extrañó Monocle.  
-Uy,pues sí,vine voluntariamente,porque si te digo la verdad,creo que me he enamorado de él. Es tan guapo y genial...Pero aún tengo un rincón en el que pienso en Monocle.  
-Ahí te e pillado,Natalie.-dijo Monocle.-Si te digo la verdad,casi me engañas,pero no lo has conseguido. Eres bastante estúpida.  
-Grrrrrrr...¡Como siempre,sorprendente,mi querido Monocle!¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado?  
-Uno:a Lily no le importa lo exterior de una persona,sino el interior. Dos:ella siempre a odiado a Hans por lo que hacía en su trabajo. Y tres:apestas a colonia barata. Lily siempre huele a vainilla.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes lo del perfume?No habrás...-dijo Hershel.  
-¡¡NO,PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!!¡Mal pensado!Es que yo...Oye,¡no tengo por qué tener que explicártelo!  
-Vale,vale,como te pones,hijo...Yo pensaba que le habías regalado un perfume de vainilla:yo se lo regalé en San Valentín junto con un ramo de lirios. El mal pensado eres tú.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?¡Eso no vale!Yo le regalé un osito gigante de peluche. ¡Me has ganado,gorra andante!-lloriqueó Monocle.  
-¡Toma ya:un punto para el profe de arqueología y CERO para el pringado calenturón!¡Chúpate esa!¡Jo jo jo!-se burló Hershel.  
-¡¿Os queréis callar de una puñetera vez?!-les ordenó Máriam 3.0.-Qué tíos más petardos...

Mientras tanto,la falsa Lily se quitó su disfraz y apareció una chica de pelo castaño,piel morena,ojos marrones,alta y delgada. Vestía con una minifalda de cuadrados rosas y azules,una camiseta de tirantes de color rosa,llevaba unas gafas de pasta de color rosa también y una diadema de lentejuelas azules. Llevaba botas de plataforma de color turquesa oscuro. Esta sonrió y se vieron unos dientes como perlas. Se acercó un poco y dijo:

-¡Ese es mi Monocle,el chico al que nadie puede engañar!Esa es una de las cualidades que más me pone de ti.-y le lanzó un beso,el cual hizo Monocle se le pusieran los pelos de punta.  
-¡Eh,tú,ten más cuidado con lo que haces!¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo así a mi hermanito?¡Y encima delante de niños!Eres una...¡Monocle,vamos a darle una lección a esta...!¿M-Monocle?-se giró a ver al hombre en una esquina balanceándose.  
-Qué trauma,qué trauma,qué trauma,qué trauma...¡Las próximas semanas al psicólogo,ya veras!  
-Ya se ha traumatizado el niño pequeño...-se quejó Hershel.  
-¡Hala,mira lo que has conseguido!¿Tú sabes la de sesiones que se va a dar por tu culpa?¡Veinte!¡Nada menos que veinte!Eso sin contar la de tilas y noches en vela...Venga,Monocle,tranquiliza te,hombre,que ya pasó todo...  
-Venga hombre,Monocle,si tú ya no estás en edad de ligar...¡Piensa que es un milagro que una chica tan joven se haya fijado en ti,je je je!-se burló Layton dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-¡Tú **** madre,Hershel!  
-Natalie,Máriam está aquí y te va a dar lo que te mereces...Y tú sabes lo que te va a pasar si Máriam te coge...  
-¿¡Máriam!?¿Todavía sigues con esa niñata?¡No va a venir,Jerry!A pesar de que lo que dices es verdad,no me va a poder vencer,ju. Esa papanatas es una debilucha que no se puede mantener en pie,y tú sabes lo tonta que es. Pero aún puedo darte una oportunidad,si quieres:ven conmigo y olvida te de esa niña. Soy...  
-...una mentirosa compulsiva. Tú no sabes el asco que te tengo,desde siempre:como miras a la gente,la forma en la que hablas de ella,tu forma de andar,de vestir...TODO. No das más cosa que pena.  
-C-Cómo te atreves...-se mosqueó Natalie.  
-Igual que tú cuando hablas de Máriam y tengo el mismo derecho de decir lo que pienso de ti.-contestó Jerry.  
-Así se habla,Jerry. Nadie debe ser privado de sus opiniones.-le felicitó Okami.

Natalie,ya enfadada,se sintió ofendida por todo aquello,pues no paraban de lanzar elogios grandiosos hacia Máriam y unos insultos pobres hacia ella,hizo que se enfureciera y gritara:

-¡¡QUÉ SE VAYA AL INFIERNO!!¡¡¡PÚDRETE ALLÍ,MÁRIAM,PÚDRETE!!!¡¡¡¡OJALÁ ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ PARA VER CÓMO TUS AMIGOS MUEREN!!!!¡¡JA,JA,JA,JA!!-gritó Natalie. Había perdido completamente la chaveta.

\-----------------------

-N.E.G.A Layton,despierta.-activó el ordenador.-¿Notas algún fallo en tu sistema?  
-Ninguno. Todo funciona perfectamente.  
-¿Alguna falla en las articulaciones?  
-Ninguna.  
-Entonces,levanta te e inyecta el virus en los demás ordenadores(se refiere a robots).  
-Sí,señorita Máriam.

\-----------------------

-¿¡Y ahora que pensáis hacer,eh!?¡Vuestra amiguita a acabado en la sala de los N.E.G.As de Hans,y de ahí,no va a salir convida!Te lo propongo por última vez:ven conmigo y seamos felices,Jerry. No tienes por qué acabar como ellos.  
-No,Máriam me dio otra oportunidad para borrar mis errores y voy a empezar ahora mismo. Si vas a matar a alguien,matame a mí. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con todo esto.

Natalie se puso seria y sacó una daga de plata,miró a Jerry y luego a Hershel,que le dijo:

-Dígame,profesor,¿qué haría Máriam si le matara?  
-¿¡D-Disculpa!?No te entiendo...  
-¿Máriam vendría a vengarle o iría a celebrarlo!Contésteme,profesor. YA.  
-Y-Yo...no sé lo que haría ella...-se inquietó Hershel.  
-¿Y si le matara a ella,que es lo que haría usted?  
-¿Yo?...Lo siento,pero no puedo contestarte...-se inquietó aún más.  
-Tengo ganas de saber que es lo que haría Máriam,¿y usted?-sonrió con maldad.

Corrió hacia el profesor con la daga apuntando al corazón,ya casi estaba a punto de clavárselo cuando Jerry se interpuso en medio. La empujó al suelo y luchó contra ella para que no se levantara. “¡Huid!”les gritó Jerry,“¡Salid de aquí!”:les estaba ayudando a escapar de aquella loca psicópata asesina. Cerraron la puerta y subieron las escaleras,donde se encontraron al jefe supremo de aquel plan. La sala era redonda con una cúpula enorme,dónde en el centro había un fresco. Pegado al frente de las escaleras,en la pared del final,el Detragon,junto con otras maquinarias y sus respectivos científicos al lado. Okami se asustó un poco al ver a los científicos,pero no recordaba por qué. Un hombre se colocó delante del Detragon:era alto,delgado,de pelo plateado,piel blanca y ojos amarillos. Este se dirigió al nuevo grupo de personas que había entrado en la sala:

-Bueno,bueno,bueno...¿Qué tenemos aquí?¡A una familia feliz que le falta poco para que se rompa!Pero que yo sepa,en toda familia feliz hay una hija mayor,¿no?¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ,LAYTON?!¡¿Dónde la has escondido?!-le gritó al profesor.  
-No sé de que me estás hablando.  
-Si te refieres a Máriam,nosotros también la estamos buscándola. No la encontramos por ninguna parte.  
-Bueno,pues en ese caso,¡TRAED A LOS NIÑOS!Ellos serán los que la sustituyan para alimentar a mi bestia,si es que no aparece.¡N.E.G.A Lily,N.E.G.A Okami,a por ellos!¡Quiero que me traigáis a los dos demonios MUERTOS!  
-¡¡Ay,mami,protégeme,hermanita!!-le dijo Monocle a Máriam 3.0.  
-¡¿Perdona?!¡Si tú eres el hombre!  
-¡Ya,pero soy el hermano menor y tú la mayor!¡Así que las mayores protegen los menores!  
-Me avergüenza que seas mi demonio.-dijo Hershel Layton.  
-¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO,PROFESORUCHO!?¿¡A QUE TE ROMPO LA CARA!?  
-¿¡A que te la rompo yo!?  
-Ya estamos otra vez...¡YA ESTÁ BIEN LOS DOS!AHORA OS VAIS A BAJAR Y OS VAIS A JUNTAR PARA CARGAROS A ESOS DOS N.E.G.As DE LAS NARICES!¿¡ENTENDIDO!?-gritó Okami.  
-¡S-sí,señor!-dijeron los dos Layton.  
-¡No os oigo!-dijo Okami.  
-¡SÍ,SEÑOR!-gritaron otra vez.-¡Monocle,versión 3.5!  
-¡Sí!¡Prepárate,pijo!


	13. Chapter 13

Anteriormente...  
Nuestros amigos desenmascaran a Natalie,una chica que odia hasta la muerte a Máriam,e intenta matar al profesor Layton sino se hubiese intervenido Jerry,el que le salva la vida. Al llegar a la sala final,se encuentran con el Detragon y con Hans,el supuesto jefe supremo del plan. Aquí es donde Layton y Monocle luchan juntos para intentar detenerle.¿Qué ocurrirá?...

\-------------------------------

Lanzada la orden,Monocle saltó y empezó a desprenderse de su piel mostrándose un animal. Era de color negro con círculos dorados,tenía los ojos púrpura y unas garras de doradas. Era grande,tan grande como medio elefante. Abrió las fauces y se vieron unos dientes blanquísimos y afilados que podrían cortar cualquier cosa. Layton se quitó el sombrero y empezó a darle órdenes.

-¡Monocle,ataque "Brazos de Lucifer”!

De este ataque Monocle se dividió en cuatro y se movieron a unísono para atacar a Hans,pero este sacó a cuatro N.E.G.A.s que suspendieron el ataque. Layton dio otra orden en la que Monocle desapareció tras una nube de niebla,y en ese momento,los robots explotaron,y enfrente de Hans,Monocle. Este le empezó a mirar con ojos amarillentos con las pupilas a modo gato,y le salia fuego por la boca. Y entonces le habló:

-Suelta a Lily o me aseguraré de que nunca más tengas la oportunidad de ligar con tu cara de muñequito. Suéltala YA. AHORA MISMO.  
-N-u-n-c-a. Lily es mi esposa,y cuando salga la luna ya nada lo impedirá. Me das pena,Monocle;un demonio como tú siente amor. Sabes lo que ocurre cuando pasa,¿verdad? "L'amour est interdit pour un diable."¿Te suena?-se burló Hans.  
-N-No...-y las llamas se apagaron de su boca y volvió a su estado humano.-Hacia Lily no...Nunca fue hacia ella...

Se echó para atrás y cuatro soldados le agarraron sujetándolo con fuerza. Hans se echó a reír y Monocle se deprimió aún más. En ese momento,un ejército de robots aparecieron. Había de todo tipo:Layton,Luke,Remi,Máriam 3.0,Monocle,Okami,Descole y chicos y chicas gato. Todos ellos tenían los ojos encendidos. Detrás de ellos había un hombre alto,delgado,de cabellos rubios echados hacia el lado izquierdo y vestía completamente de negro y blanco. Este aplaudía con educación,mientras sonreía con un toque de picardía. Remi se sorprendió al verlo. No podía creer quién era...Era...era...¡Era Jeremìe Reinhold,el presidente de la Black Galaxy S.A.!¡Era el hombre más rico del mundo y el mayor pacifista de estos tiempos!Abrió los ojos y se pudieron ver sus ojos azul cielo. Sin dejar de sonreír,empezó a hablar:

-Hans,Hans,Hans...No sabes la pena que me da verte en esta situación. Le juré a mi difunta esposa que protegería mis hijas hasta la muerte,y así lo haré. Y ni tú ni nadie me lo impedirá. Así que suéltala ya y deja que se vaya a casa. Tus robots han sido infectados y siguen las ordenes de mi compañía. Ríndete ya,no tienes escapatoria.  
-¿¡S-Señor Reinhold!?¡¿C-Cómo ha...?!-se sorprendió Hans.  
-Fácil:se te olvida que una de mis mejores sargentos trabaja para mí. Y la mejor es Máriam,por supuesto. Le pedí que viniese a rescatar a mi hija y de paso que averiguara los extraños ataques de robots que se han producido últimamente. Cómo por ejemplo,el robo del traje de la Luna nueva. Y si no recuerdo mal,ese vestido estaba en mi laboratorio intentando averiguar qué era lo que realmente le pasaba. Iba a ser el regalo para la reina,pero lo perdimos y tuvimos que regalarle un jarrón Ming. Casi descubrimos que era el misterio que encerraba el vestido hasta que me informaron de que dos Hershel entraron en el laboratorio. Por supuesto,empecé a sospechar desde que escuché el nombre de mi antiguo y querido compañero de universidad. Y ahora mismo lo tengo delante multiplicado por dos. Uno tiene que ser Hershel Layton y el otro...creo que era...Monocle Layton,eso,Monocle Layton.-dijo Jeremìe,y se volvió hacia Hershel.-Cuánto tiempo,profesor. Me alegro de que estés bien. Y tú también,Luke.-y ahora,hacia los robots.-N.E.G.As,preparaos para el ataque. Ni se os ocurra dañar a nadie,sólo tenéis que destruir el Detragon.  
-¡NO!¡El Detragon no,por favor!¡Detenedlo!-dijo el compositor.  
-¡Cállate,atontado!¡¿No ves que vamos a acabar fatal?!¡Pero me guardo un as en la manga!Ahora mismo debe de haber salido la luna.¡Traed a Lily!-ordenó Hans.  
-¡Monocle,tienes que impedírselo,vamos!¡Muévete!-le gritó Hershel.  
-Nunca hacia Lily...Jamás hacia ella...siempre fue hacia ella...hacia...-se lamentó Monocle.  
-¡MUÉVETE,JODER,MUÉVETE!¡O TE MUEVES O TE PARTO LA CARA,MONOCLE,YA!-le gritó Máriam 3.0.-¡AHORA MISMO NO TE PUEDES LAMENTAR,TIENES QUE SER EL DEMONIO QUE ERES!¡MÁRIAM NO QUIERE A UN DEBILUCHO COMO AMIGO!-le espetó.  
-M-Máriam 3.0,c-creo que te estás pasando,¿no?-le preguntó Descole.  
-Como amigo dices...-dijo en voz baja Monocle.-...¡YO NO QUIERO SER SU AMIGO!-gritó,y se liberó de los soldados.  
-Que demonios...-dijo Layton.

Monocle empezó a gritar más y más fuerte,y fue entonces cuando una sombra gigantesca apareció detrás suya,de ojos rojos y una sonrisa diabólica. Máriam 3.0 se soltó y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo,y Descole detrás suya. Pero dieron media vuelta al ver que llegaba ella,pero cambiada. Subió las escaleras poco a poco,sin prisas. Al llegar a la sala,se giró a ver la sombra diabólica de Monocle. Hizo algo para que esta se disipara y se dirigió hacia Monocle:

-Buenas noches,Crazy. Me parece que te has equivocado de diablo,este me pertenece.-dijo Máriam.  
-Ku,ku,ku...¿Y eso quién lo dice?No eres más que una niña. No puedes hacerme nada.-se burló Monocle con una voz rara.-Además,el pacto del diablo dice que puedo devorarlo si se enamora de un mortal,y él,lo está.  
-De Lily,sí,¿y qué?  
-De Lily no,tonta,de otra persona.¿No lo adivinas?Además,el pringao del pelo de plata se va a quedar soltero,puesto que Lily no está con el traje y no se encuentra tras la puerta secreta,¿verdad?Está en la habitación durmiendo como un angelito. Y este cuerpo,te aviso,estará pronto aquí,en mi estómago para toda la vida.-se burló.-A no ser que...  
-¿A no ser qué?  
-A no ser que estés dispuesta a ceder tu cuerpo a cambio del suyo. O algo tan valioso como tu alma.¿Hay trato o no?

Máriam dudó unos segundos,y Jeremìe se acercó y le cogió la mano,donde le puso una bolsita. Le dijo algo al oído y se fue con los robots,y se despidió de Layton. Máriam abrió la bolsita y salió un rayito de luz negra y blanca,y sacó el objeto que había dentro:un diamante negro. Monocle abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Sabía perfectamente lo que era;todo diablo codicia tenerlo. Era la gema Yayiro,la única cura para la energía yayiro. Durante años,Monocle estuvo buscándolo para Máriam,pero jamás lo encontró. Máriam miró el diamante;sólo tenía que tragárselo y todo sus males desaparecerían,TODOS. Se lo acercó a la boca,la abrió y se dispuso a tragárselo,cuando de repente se paró en seco. Toda su vida pasó por delante de sus ojos oscuros;su infeliz infancia,las muertes que tuvo que contemplar con sus ojos a los 4 años,los experimentos que sus padres hacían con ella,cómo la maltrataban...Todo. Ni un sólo segundo se pasó de largo. La tentación de tragarse el preciado diamante y borrar de su memoria todo aquello era irresistible,pero algo la hizo cambiar de idea:sufrió todo aquello,sí,pero al final,consiguió una vida feliz sin aquellos monstruos. Cierto es que las cicatrices de su angustia no habían desaparecido,pero consiguió algo positivo con todo aquello. Aguantar 14 años sin una sola muestra de amor,sufrir las 24 horas del día torturas y que sus padres se burlaran de ella,todo aquello lo aguantó. Cualquiera se vendría abajo con todo aquello,pero ella no,nunca. Y ahora se preguntaba por qué,con aquella oportunidad de olvidar toda su infancia,se detenía ante las puertas del paraíso.¿Por qué?Aún recuerda las palabras del señor Jeremìe: “El pasado no importa,sólo el presente. Ahora no puedes cerrarte de corazón,muéstrame de lo que es capaz tu corazón,lo que es capaz de amar el corazón de un tigre negro.”

-Ahora lo entiendo todo...Eres un hijo de puta cabrón...¡Tú eras el que me hizo sufrir durante todos estos años,cabrón!-le recriminó Máriam.-Todas las personas a las que quería morían o sufrían hasta la locura,¡y era porque tú estabas ahí para hacerlo!  
-...Pff,¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡Ahora se da cuenta la niña!Estar en el cuerpo de Monocle da sus ventajas,¿sabes?Nunca te diste cuenta. Y ahora,¿qué piensas hacer,eh?¿Me vas a dar el diamante y salvar a tu amigo?Es lo único que puedes hacer...  
-Pues cógela.  
-¿Me la vas a dar?¿En serio?¿Por qué?  
-Porque no pienso dejar que un maldito diablo controle a...  
-¿A quién,Máriam?DILO.  
-A mi padre.


	14. Chapter 14

-¿A tu padre?¡Si es un diablo!¿¡Cómo va a ser tu padre!?Un momento,no me digas que...  
-Sí,exacto. Monocle me ha cuidado durante el abandono de mis padres,unos 3 años. Aún hoy me está cuidando y no pienso dejar que un maldito demonio cambie a mi padre por un maniático de las maldades. Suéltalo o...ya sabes las consecuencias.  
-Uy,yo que el le haría caso...-dijo Layton.-No me gustaría nada estar en su pellejo.  
-Ni yo:aún me acuerdo cuando le regalé aquella barbie por su duodécimo cumpleaños.*glups*.-se lamentó Máriam 3.0.  
-Y cuando yo le quité sin querer los tornillos. Aún me sigue doliendo los...  
-¡Calla,esa palabra está prohibida cuando se está delante de los niños!-le tapó la boca Remi a Descole.  
-¡Prepárate,Crazy!  
-¡Lo mismo digo,querida!¡Vete buscando un buen seguro!¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-se preparó Crazy a atacar a Máriam.

Esta sólo se limitó a quedarse quieta en su sitio,y poco a poco se puso unos guantes que tenía en el bolsillo y,cuando se los puso,dijo algo en voz baja que nadie escuchó. Y fue entonces cuando él apareció,el Tigre Negro. Bajo los pies de la niña se acurrucó y parecía un gato que quería solo mimos,y esta le acarició por detrás de las orejas. Ronroneaba con dulzura,a pesar de ser una bestia gigantesca. Crazy se echó para atrás. Los demás se echaron para atrás,unos asustados y otros asombrados. Hans y el compositor se quedaron boquiabiertos. Hans al fin había encontrado a la única bestia en el mundo que era capaz de viajar por el espacio en sólo segundos,atravesar el tiempo como si fuera una puerta,y cambiar el futuro de las personas,para bien o para mal. Sólo necesitaba conectarlo a su máquina y haría historia. Pero ya no le importaba;sólo de ver aquella bestia,su corazón estaba lleno de alegría y a la vez,lleno de rabia por todos sus errores. Sólo quería cambiar lo que había echo. Dio orden de retener a Monocle,pero fue inútil. Entonces,se acordó de algo:si el diamante se destruía,podrían vencer al diablo. Pero si lo hacía,podría empeorar las cosas ya como están. Así que,¿qué hacer?¿Destruir el diamante o intentar matar a Monocle?

-Hans,llévate a todos fuera. Os podéis ir,no podéis hacer nada.-dijo Máriam.  
-P-Pero...  
-¡Ya!¡Te e dicho que te los lleves todos a fuera!¡AHORA MISMO!-le gritó.  
-D-De acuerdo...-y se los llevó a todos fuera.  
-Vaya,vaya...Padre e hija solos en un lugar recóndito...¿No te parece anormal?-sonrió Monocle.-Aunque...hace tiempo que tenía ganas de saber cómo sabe tu piel,jejeje...  
-Te recuerdo que como me toques,rompo en mil pedazos el diamante,tu sabrás. Así que suelta a mi padre y te lo daré. Vamos,sin trucos.-le ofreció Máriam.  
-Chica lista,pero no hay trato. Lo siento.  
-¡¿C-Cómo?!  
-Llevo cien siglos recorriendo este bastardo mundo recogiendo almas moribundas y desgraciadas. Pero,en tantos años,ni un sólo inmortal se me ha escapado,todos,excepto TÚ. Llevas viva desde los cinco años,y con esa edad,era tu destino morir,pero llegó el maldito Monocle y Layton y tuvieron que salvarte de los brazos de la muerte. Llevo ocho años,ocho malditos y largos años buscándote e intentando matarte,pero esos dos no me dejaban. Y por si fuera poco,llegó Máriam 3.0,la hermana de Monocle. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.¿Qué demonios habías echo para que esos tres te estuvieran protegiendo durante tantos años de la muerte,eh?¿Acaso es que tienes algo en tu poder que ellos desean?-le preguntó Monocle.  
-...  
-Vamos,ahora no te puedes rajar:contestadme o tu querido papaito morirá.¿Qué es lo que hiciste?  
-Yo...no hice...nada...  
-¡¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!¡¡TUVISTE QUE HACER ALGO PARA QUE ELLOS TE PROTEGIERAN!!¡¡NADIE QUERRÍA A UNA NIÑATA COMO TÚ!!  
-Yo no hice nada...¿por qué me hacen esto?-dijo llorando Máriam.-¿Por qué yo?¿Qué e echo para merecer esto?Ya no aguanto más...  
-¡¡QUE ME CONTESTES TE DIGO!!¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE PARA QUE ESOS BASTARDOS TE PROTEGIERAN DURANTE TANTOS AÑOS?!!  
-¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!!-rugió el Tigre Negro,que estaba cada vez más nervioso por aquella discusión. Se abalanzó contra Monocle y le retuvo en el suelo,pero este le empujó contra Máriam,que se arrodilló y lloró.

Nada más empezar a derramar las primeras lágrimas,se tiñeron de rojo,y Máriam empezó a sonreír alegre. Ya no se contuvo más y la locura la consumió del todo,y no respondía ante sus actos. Empezó llorar de alegría,gritando como una loca y riéndose a carcajadas. El Tigre Negro se giró hacia ella,y retrocedió. Temblaba como un flan a pesar de ser un dios de las Tinieblas,pero aquello era insoportable. Máriam seguía igual,y Monocle acarició al Tigre,que le empezó a lamer con cariño. Desapareció tras una niebla que recubrió al gigantesco animal y se convirtieron en guantes,que los recogió y guardó en los bolsillos. Serio y mirando fijamente a Máriam,se dirigió hacia el Detragon,y con solo un dedo,explotó. Crazy,que había poseído a Monocle,le liberó y Monocle miró al diablillo rojizo. Era pequeño,un poco más grande que un cachorro,de color rojo de orejas puntiagudas y ojos de color naranja y negro,dentadura de colmillos puntiagudos y una sonrisa que siempre perduraba,pero que ahora se había transformado en una cara seria. Cuando Monocle lo vio,se asustó y se echó para atrás,y se inclinó disculpándose:

-¡L-Lo siento mucho,señor!¡S-Se que n-nunca se debe mantener relaciones con los mortales!¡M-Me hago responsable de mis errores!  
-Déjate de disculpas y fíjate en tu supuesta hija. La energía yayiro lleva dentro de ella durante el día en que nació,y la debe de haber desbordado desde hace unos...11 años.  
-¿Y-Y eso es malo o bueno?-preguntó tembloroso Monocle.  
-Malísimo. Lo normal en un mortal cuando esto sucede,debe morir a los cinco años,PERO un grupo de impresentables interfirieron en su destino.¿Te suena quién puede haber sido,señor Monocle?-dijo en tono sarcástico Crazy.-La has estado condenando durante años por culpa de tu egoísmo,y ahora lo estás pagando caro.-le recriminó.-Y todo por culpa de tu corazón. Ya sabes las normas,Monocle;un demonio no puede sentir nada por sus víctimas. Debo quitarte tus poderes y la inmortalidad.  
-No...eso no...¡Por favor,antes de hacer eso,ayúdeme para curar a Máriam,por favor!-le suplicó Monocle.-¡Tiene que haber algún modo de curarla!  
-El diamante es lo único capaz de curarla,pero tiene sus consecuencias:olvidará todo su pasado,a las personas a las que conoce desde hoy y todo lo que a aprendido.¿Quieres eso,Monocle?Es mejor que la dejes,dentro de una hora terminará...  
-¿Acabará con todo?-se alegró Monocle.  
-...Y morirá. Ese es el trabajo de la energía yayiro,a veces buena,a veces cruel. Vete con tus amigos,yo me quedo a recoger su alma. Olvídate de ella,es historia.  
-No puedo hacer eso...es mi...es mi...-y se arrodilló al suelo.  
-¡Deja de decir que es tu hija!¡Sus padres biológicos la están buscando por todo Londres,y cuando descubran quién les quitó a su conejillo de indias,se cabrearán de lo lindo! Aún te doy la oportunidad de quedarte con tu vida de demonio:mátala y se acabará todo.-chasqueó los dedos y apareció una guadaña.-Tráeme su cabeza a la playa,te estaré esperando allí con todos los demás,y con los guardias del Infierno. Adiós.-y desapareció.

Monocle contempló al guadaña con los ojos llorosos,y la cogió mientras le temblaban las manos. Se levantó del suelo y se fue hacia Máriam. Ahora no gritaba ni sonreía no nada de nada,sólo se limitaba a mirar al techo,con el cuello al descubierto. Lo tenía todo terriblemente fácil:con sólo un movimiento le arrancaría la cabeza y conseguiría conservar todos sus poderes,pero por otro lado perdería a Máriam para toda la eternidad.”¿Qué debo hacer?Si la dejo así,morirá,y si le corto la cabeza,morirá también. No tengo escapatoria,¿qué debo hacer?”pensó Monocle. Levantó la guadaña apuntando al cuello de la niña,tembloroso mientras lloraba,detuvo la guadaña arriba de su cabeza preparada para arrancar la de la niña y dijo:

-Es mi ni niña...Mi pequeña e inocente niña...Lo siento,cielo...-y movió la guadaña a gran rapidez hacia el cuello de Máriam.

 

(En la playa de la isla...)

Todos allí,esperaron a Monocle y Máriam impacientes. Los robots estaban subiendo en un avión de la compañía Black Galaxy,y los demás esperaban. Fue entonces cuando Crazy se apareció con otros cuatro diablos. Máriam 3.0 se giró al ver la cara de espanto de Layton,y ella se quedó atónita.

-Buenas,querida Máriam 3.0. Hace mucho que no te pasas por la oficina,¿sabes?Te estaba guardando un caso especial para tí...  
-...  
-¿Se te ha comida la lengua el gato?  
-No...es que...  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Quién eres tú?No te e visto en toooooooooda mi vida...-se extrañó Máriam 3.0.  
-¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE TE HAS OLVIDADO DE MI DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS TRABAJANDO JUNTOS!!!¡¡ES AQUE LO TUYO ES INCREÍBLE!!-le gritó Crazy.  
-M-Máriam,es Crazy,el jefe diablo de la Sección de Almas Moribundas,tu antiguo jefe.-le dijo Layton.-Es el que está intentando matar a Máriam.¿Te has olvidado de él?  
-Ay,hijo,que quieres que te diga tantos años fuera de la oficina,cualquiera se olvida de su jefe,jejeje...¡Muy buenas,jefe!¿Le llegó mi cesta de Navidad?¡Traía unas sales de baño de Japón!  
-Sí,sí,me llegó,me gustaron que no veas...Pero eso no viene al caso. Estoy muy cabreado contigo,Layton y tu hermano. Pero todo va a solucionarse dentro de poco. Máriam tendrá que morir por las malas o por las buenas.  
-Anda,¿y eso?¿Es que aún no tiene esposa?Qué manía tiene usted de matar a jovencitas...Así desde los años 60,hombre...¡Que han cambiado los tiempos,por favor,debería ir cambiando!  
-A veces me pregunto por qué eres taaaaaan sincera a pesar de ser demonio...-dijo llorando Crazy.-Oh,mira,ahí está tu hermano.¿Qué lleva entre sus brazos?-dijo sonriendo.  
-Pues debe de ser Máriam,que se habrá quedado frita...-respondió Máriam 3.0.  
-M-Máriam,la sábana está cubierta de sangre,le ha ocurrido algo a Máriam,seguro...  
-Lo siento...mucho...No tenía opción...-se lamentó Monocle.-Aquí tiene,jefe.-y le tendió una bolsa cubierta de sangre.  
-A ver,a ver...¡!-tiró la bolsa al suelo.¿¡¡P-Pero qué demonios es esto!!?¡ESTO NO ES LA CABEZA DE MÁRIAM!  
-Exacto.-contestó Monocle.-Es mi corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HAS ECHO,DESGRACIADO?!¡¿D-DÓNDE ESTÁ MÁRIAM?!¡ESTÁ DEBAJO DE ESA SÁBANA,¿VERDAD?!-gritó Crazy.  
-No. Debajo de esta sábana está...-y soltó el cuerpo,y se vio a un Monocle ensangrentado con la cabeza cortada y sin corazón.-...Mi yo diabólico. Tú mismo lo dijiste:los diablos no podemos sentir amor. Por eso,prefiero renunciar a la inmortalidad que a la persona que más amo:mi hija Máriam. A pesar de que no soy su padre biológico,soy el único que a echo de padre durante toda su vida. El suyo no paraba de pegarla,insultarla,y demás cosas que no pienso decir. Todo eso durante 13 años. Trece duros años en los que demostró que no merece morir,sino vivir la vida.¿Por qué insistes tanto en matarla?-le preguntó a Crazy.  
-Hmm,¿de verdad quieres saberlo?Esa niña a sido puesta en subasta en el Inframundo,y un demonio poderoso a pagado bastantes millones de breathons (moneda del Inframundo) por comerse su corazón. Yo no quiero hacerlo,me OBLIGAN ha hacerlo. Sabía que eras un demonio diferente desde que te vi. No eras capaz de matar ni a un simple animal,pero tu hermana era el demonio más sanguinario que ha pisado el Infierno. Y esa es la duda que aún me sigue intrigando,¿cómo que dos demonios y un profesor protegen a una niña maldita?¿Por qué?-le preguntó a Layton Crazy.  
-Yo...yo le daba clases a Máriam desde que ingresó en la universidad. Le di clases desde los nueve años.  
-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?¿¡DESDE TAN TEMPRANA EDAD!?¡¿CÓMO?!-gritaron Luke y Remi.  
-Máriam era superdotada y había pasado en sólo 1 año y medio toda primaria y 7 meses el instituto. Era impresionante. Todos la admiraban y sus padres sólo estaban cariñosos con ella cuando salía por la televisión. Pero al llegar a su casa,el mundo se le venía encima...

(FlashBack...)

-Maldita niña...Sólo sabe ganar premios pero nada de dinero...Por esas copas de oro falsas no creo que se consiga mucho...-dijo el padre tirándose en el sofá.-Eres una inútil,niñata. Tráeme algo de beber y de comer,y rapidito.  
-Y yo lo mismo. Date prisa.-le gritó la madre empujándola al suelo.-Vaya debilucha...Sólo sabe obedecer ordenes y que la peguen. Me da hasta pena...-se burló.  
-¿En serio?-se sorprendió la padre.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!¡JAJAJAJA!¡Y tú,cómo te vuelvas a escapar,no te pondré calmantes después de la operación de mañana!¿ENTENDIDO?  
-S-Sí,mamá.-dijo la niña con una voz casi muda.  
-¡¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES MAMÁ,SO LERDA!!¡¡LLÁMAME SEÑORA!!-gritó mientras le pegaba una paliza y patadas.  
-¡Sí,señora!-dijo llorando.

Se levantó y se fue corriendo a la cocina. Intentó alcanzar un plato,pero este se le resbaló de las manitas y se rompió en pedazos. Entonces apareció su padre y le gritó y le tiró de los pelos arrastrándola por el suelo hasta la habitación,donde abrió la puerta de un portazo y la tiró con brusquedad contra la pared.

-¡Hoy estás castigada sin cenar!¡Qué mala suerte,creo que hoy esperabas con ansias el trozo de pan de la semana!-se burló el padre.  
-¡No,pa...No,señor,por favor!¡Por favor,llevo así dos semanas,dos semanas sin comer!-lloró la niña.  
-¡Me da igual!¡Jessica,trae la correa eléctrica,esta niña no ha aprendido aún!Te vas a enterar,perra.  
-¡Ya voy,cariño!¿La de pinchos o la de espinas?-le gritó la madre con dulzura y alegría.  
-¡La que más duela,amor mío!

Tras la tortura,cerraron la puerta a cal y canto. Pasó la noche en un rincón despierta,pensando en cosas felices que nunca podrá experimentar,como un beso de buenos días y buenas noches,un abrazo de enhorabuena y las navidades felices. Empezó a llorar,eran las tres de la madrugada. Fue entonces cuando llegó una extraña sombra y se plantó al lado suya. Empezó a hablar con una voz tenebrosa que poco a poco se transformó en cálida y dulce:

-No llores más,pequeña. Esos ojitos no deberían llorar,sino estar felices. Déjame ver tu cara,angelito.-se gira para que le vea.-Pero si eres preciosa. Venga,comete lo que te e traído y duérmete,¿vale?Ya estás a salvo.-y le envolvió entre su cuerpo.  
-G-Gracias,Okami. Siento causarte tantos problemas.¿Qué les e echo a papá y mamá para que me hagan todo esto?-le preguntó la niña.  
-...-le miró con sus ojos amarillos de tigre y le lamió la carita para limpiarle las heridas.-Tú no has echo nada,cariñito. Eres un angelito de lo más dulce. Si ellos no te quieren,ellos se lo pierden. Pierden a una hija maravillosa que no se merece nada de lo que le hacen. Oh,mira lo que te traigo también.-y sacó una foto.  
-¿Qué es?-dijo cogiéndola. La miró durante unos segundos,contemplando a la anciana que sujetaba a un bebé.-Qué envidia me da esta niña...Espero que no le ocurra nada como a mí...  
-Ese bebé tan precioso eres tú,y esta señora,tú abuela. Aún vive. Si tenemos la oportunidad,nos iremos a vivir con ella,¿vale?Seguro que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos,ya verás.  
-¡¿D-De verdad?!Pero...Ojalá fuera verdad,pero es todo mentira...Nadie me quiere...Debería morir...-dijo llorando la niña.  
-No,no digas eso,Máriam. Tú debes vivir,ellos no. Te han robado cariño y amor,que es lo que te mereces. Y ahora duerme,que mañana debes de sufrir mucho,pero yo te cuidaré,no lo olvides.  
-Gracias,Okami...Siempre eres tan bueno conmigo...-y se durmieron los dos juntos.

(Fin del FlashBack)

-Esa era la rutina de Máriam,que fue lo que aguantó durante 13 años. Luego,cuando llegaba a la universidad,se relajaba un poco,pero le costaba mucho,hasta que un día decidí hablar con ella. Y fue cuando lo confesó todo. Cada tortura e insulto que recibía al día. La hice callar a los dos minutos porque no paraba de llorar y no lo soportaba. Estaba harto de su vida y de sus padres. Ya me había encontrado varias veces con ellos,y todos esos encuentros fueron desagradables...-dijo Layton.  
-¿Cómo de desagradables,profesor?-preguntó Luke.  
-Bueno...Desagradable a la altura de que pegaban a su hija en los aparcamientos. Bueno,en todo caso el padre,la madre se dedicaba a vigilar por si venía a alguien. Por desgracia para ellos,nunca me veían. Un día,Máriam llegó tarde a clase,como media hora,con un justificante de haber estado en el médico y con el cuello y un ojo vendados. Por supuesto,no me lo creí,y me inventé algo para que se quedará a hablar conmigo en el aula.  
-¿En el aula?¿Y qué hiciste con la pobre niña,Layton?Indefensa a los nueve años,que suerte habrás tenido,¿no?-se burló Descole.  
-¡¡IDIOTA!!¡¡NO LE HICE NADA DE NADA!!¡¡SÓLO HABLÉ CON ELLA!!-le gritó enfurecido Layton.-Tú a saber que has echo con Lily...  
-¿Yo?Yo nada,sólo...-y rápidamente,Máriam 3.0 y Remi le taparon la boca.  
-¡Delante de los niños no,imbécil!-dijeron las dos a la vez.  
-Ya van dos...-dijo en voz baja Luke.-Profesor,siga,por favor.  
-De acuerdo. Pues bueno,se quedó después de clase a hablar y le dije que se quitara las vendas. Se negó,pero al final conseguí que lo hiciera...

(FlashBack...)

-Quítate las vendas. No me creo que hayas ido al médico.-le dijo el profesor.  
-E-Es verdad,señor,se lo juro...¿No ha visto el justificante?-le reprochó la niña.-Y no me las voy a quitar.  
-Es falso,y sí te las vas a quitar. AHORA.-le ordenó.  
-¡No!  
-¡YA!-gritó el profesor enfurecido.

La niña se asustó,y al fin se las quitó. Se quedó mudo al ver aquello:el cuello lo tenía casi negro,y el ojo lo tenía cosido con aguja e hilo. La niña empezó a llorar por el otro ojo y bajó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Dios mío...¿¡QUIÉN TE LO HA ECHO!?  
-El médico...T-Tuve un accidente y me pasó todo esto...Me han teni-...  
-¡No me mientas,sé perfectamente que no has ido al médico!¿¡Quién a sido,tu padre o tu madre!?¡CONTESTAME!¡Veo todos los días cómo te pegan en los aparcamientos,y los rumores que corren por la universidad sobre tu familia no son que digamos muy buenos también!¡Así que te pregunto quién a sido,TU MADRE O TU PADRE!¡¿QUIÉN DE LOS DOS?!  
-¡Ninguno!-lloró la niña.  
-¿¡QUIÉN DE LOS DOS!?  
-¡LOS DOS,¿CONTENTO?!¡HAN SIDO LOS DOS!¡AYER ME ABRIERON EL PECHO PARA IMPLANTARME ALGO Y MI MADRE ME AGARRÓ DEL CUELLO PARA QUE ME ESTUVIERA QUIETA,Y DE CASTIGO,MI PADRE ME COSIÓ EL OJO!¡ELLOS DOS ME LO HICIERON!  
-Lo siento mucho,Máriam...No lo sabía...-dijo mientras la abrazaba.-Tenía mis presentimientos de lo que hacían allí,pero no que te hicieran eso...Te prometo que no dejaré que vuelvas con ellos.  
-¿¡E-En serio!?¿Me lo prometo?-dijo mientras sonreía por primera vez.  
-”Te lo juro por los luceros del cielo”.

(Fin del FlashBack)

-Aaaaaah...Esa debe de ser la promesa que no pudo cumplir,¿verdad,profesor?-preguntó Okami.  
-¿Qué ocurrió para que no se hiciera realidad?-preguntó Luke.  
-Después de salir de la universidad la llevé al médico y la ingresaron en el hospital durante dos meses,los cuáles sus padres estuvieron muy nerviosos de no tener a nadie con quién probar venenos o operar. Cuando salió del hospital,fuimos a la comisaría a denunciar a los padres de Máriam,pero...  
-¿Pero qué,profesor?-dijo Remi.  
-La denuncia fue rechazada y devolvieron a la niña sus padres. Mientras se la llevaban me gritó:”¡Me lo prometió y lo ha roto!¿¡Por qué!?¡¡ME LO PROMETIÓ!!”Fue la última vez que la vi,hasta hoy. Dos días después de aquello,se me apareció Monocle contándome todo lo que le estaba pasando a Máriam en estos días. Me desmayé de sólo pensar en todo aquello,en el infierno al que le había llevado,pero él me dijo que si me tragaba su alma y mataba a los padres,la liberaría y podría salvarla de su destino.  
-Seguro que la aceptó,¿a que sí?-sonrió Luke.  
-No lo hizo. Lo rechazó con miedo para no tener que dejar de ser un caballero y cumplir el sueño de su novia. La abandonó a su suerte. Y mi hermana se quedó con Máriam para protegerla de cualquier muerte próxima. Esa es la explicación,jefe.¿Lo entiende ahora?-le dijo Monocle.

Crazy se calló,dudó durante unos segundos,y aplaudió. Le felicitó por todo aquello,y dijo que le quitaba sus poderes a cambio de que se podía quedar con Máriam y vivir una vida de mortal. En cuanto a Máriam 3.0,le dijo que se tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntillos y volvería para quedarse. Cogío el corazón del demonio de Monocle y el cuerpo y se lo llevó. Se despidió y se marchó con los otros demonios al Inframundo.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?Va a ser muy duro enfrentarte a sus padres y su imperio para poder quedartela.-le dijo Layton.-Siento mucho haberos abandonado en aquel momento. Creo que me dio una insolación o algo por el estilo.-se rió.  
-Déjalo,no importa. Y en cuanto a su familia,haré todo lo que haga falta.  
-Por cierto,Monocle,¿dónde está Máriam?  
-La e dejado durmiendo junto al Tigre Negro:estaban agotados. Volvamos a casa.  
-Sí,y puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que haga falta.  
-Gracias,amigo. Máriam ya no va a sufrir más en su vida. “Lo juro por los luceros del cielo.”-dijo guiñando un ojo.


	16. Chapter 16

(Aquí empieza a narrar Máriam.)

Tres meses después de eso,llevo una vida normal y corriente. Máriam 3.0 aún no ha vuelto del Inframundo,quizás estará arreglando lo del demonio ese que quiere comerse mi corazón,pero no se lo recomiendo...Harry Miles es mi padre “biológico”,y parece que se le da muy bien. En cuanto a el profesor Layton,sigue igual de caballero que toda la vida. Las clases,normales,aunque ningún compañero me habla. Mejor para mí,más intimidad para mí,y además,la universidad entera no se atreve a hacerme ningún mal. Es más,me tienen miedo. Y la que más,mi compañera de pupitre. Se llama Sarah,lleva gafas,tiene el pelo rizado,delgada y alta y de piel morena. La clase entera se mete con ella,bueno,yo no me hablo con ninguno de ellos,así que no le digo nada. Y en la calle ni te cuento,las madres se separan de mí como si estuviera infectada. Todo esto se ve recompensada por las noches,cuando me voy de misiones del gobierno,o mejor dicho,para la Blck Galaxy. Tío,eso si que es gloria:ejercicio a mogollón,carreras contrarreloj,conducción temeraria(no preguntes por las multas),y ASESINAR a políticos corruptos,jejeje...Oye,no pienses mal,pero yo aún no e matado a Bill Hawkes,el señor Jeremìe dice que cuando la cague demasiado,ahí es el momento. Ay,cómo me gustaría retorcerle el cuello seboso que tiene y arrancarle el corazón y hacer que se lo coma y...Vale,lo siento,me he pasado todas las tardes viendo películas de Silent Hill,sí,¿y qué?Soy así,no te quejes. Ahora mismo estoy en el coche con Harry y Layton de camino a un sitio,no sé,creo que al psicólogo,pero lo extraño es que tenía cita para el veintidós de julio,o es que me van a levar a una montaña a dejarme allí para el resto de mi vida,no sé. Seguro que estás pensando que tendría que estar pensando en otra vida feliz y alegre con mi padre nuevo,pero chico,pasa tú 13 años con dos padres psicópatas que te maltratan las veinticuatro horas al día más festivos. Bueno,me dejo de malos recuerdos y escucha lo siguiente:no sientas compasión por mí,puesto que yo no lo tendría contigo.

-Máriam,¿estás despierta?Ya estamos llegando.-dijo Harry.  
-¿Y por qué no me decís de una maldita vez adónde me lleváis?-les pregunté.  
-Ni hablar,eso rompería la sorpresa,¿no crees?Y es muy raro que no lo hayas adivinado aún en dónde estamos.-dijo Layton sonriendo.  
-Lo extraño es que dos hombres mayores con una niña pequeña e indefensa en un coche se dirijan a un lugar misterioso y que la niña no sepa adónde van.¿Verdad,señor?-les dije. Los dos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y rojos como tomates. Les miré con ironía y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  
-T-Tu hija...es un poco...creativa,¿no crees?Porque se está inventando situaciones perfectamente creíbles y que nos harían pasar una temporada en la cárcel,Harry.-le dijo Layton a mi padre.  
-Y-Ya lo sé,p-por eso mismo estoy tan orgulloso de ella,¿s-sabes?  
-Venga,hombre,que es coña. No sabéis aceptar una simple broma,por favor...Y no,no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde estamos.¿Me lo decís ya,POR FAVOR?-les dije,ya un poco cansada.  
-¡YA ESTAMOS!¡NO eres capaz de dejar que te demos una puñetera sorpresa de las narices!Llevas 13 años sin ningún regalo,déjame que te haga uno,por favor. Layton y yo llevamos mucho planeando esto. Y nos ha costado mucho conseguir un hueco con ellos.-dijo mi padre.  
-¿Con...ellos?¿Quiénes son ellos?-le pregunté.  
-Pues quiénes van a ser,tus abuelos. Vas a convencerles de que eres la única heredera de su fortuna,puesto que lo eres. A tus abuelos los engañaron diciendo que tú habías muerto durante el parto. A tus abuelos se les partió el corazón,y a tu abuela la tuvieron que ingresar del disgusto que se dio.-le contó Layton.-Son paternos,así que no te fíes mucho. Los maternos murieron ya del disgusto hace como dos años.  
-Vale. No hay problema,pan comido.¿Y Okami?Ah,venga,que estás aquí.-dije mirando en mis rodillas.-Deja de cambiar de forma cada dos por tres,¿quieres?  
-Vale,vale,entendido.-dijo cambiando de gato a perro.-Con lo cómodo que estaba...¿Bajamos ya?  
-Sí,ya hemos llegado.-dije con mala cara.-Podéis iros. Adiós.

La casa de mis abuelos paternos era una mansión gigantesca,con jardines y una fuente enormes. Era increíble todo aquello,pero mi rostro no cambió. Me dirigí a la puerta,gigantesca también,y llamé,y un hombre estirado y delgado como un palillo me abrió,y con su monóculo subiendo y bajando,me dijo que quiénes eramos,se lo dije,y se puso más pálido que la leche. Nos dejó pasar y nos condujo al tercer piso,donde las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros y jarrones de todo tipo. Claro que,sólo me interesaba ver a mis supuestos abuelos. Llegamos a una gigantesca puerta y dijo que desde aquí debíamos seguir solos,pero que debía quitarme los zapatos. Me los quité sin reproche sin saber por qué,y abrí la puerta,me quedé algo atónita,un pequeño jardín a la izquierda y una tarima a la derecha,donde dos ancianos bebían té chino o algo así,predije por la decoración. Entonces el anciano nos miró con una cara de malas pulgas y me dijo:

-Acercarte,niña.¿O tenéis miedo?-se burló.  
-Miedo no tengo,señor,sólo algo sorprendida por la decoración y todo esto. Estoy buscando a los propietarios de estas propiedades.¿Sabéis quiénes son?-le pregunté con educación. No puede contestar a alguien como un amigo si no lo conozco.  
-Yo y mi mujer lo somos,y nunca había visto a una niña como tú:casi todas las impostoras se largan confesando las mentiras que nos iban a contar. Pero tú,TÚ tienes algo en especial que no tienen las otras. Terminemos pronto con esto.¿Qué quieres de nosotros?Si vienes a sacarnos tierras,ya puedes largarte por donde has venido.-me contestó de mala manera.  
-Sólo vengo a confirmar unas dudas. Tengo entendido que tenéis un hijo casado y que es científico,¿verdad?Y también que tenéis una nieta.-dije seria.-Sólo venía a saber qué a sido de su nieta,nada más.  
-...-el viejo cogió el vaso de té y me lo tiró a la cara,pero lo esquivé a toda velocidad. El vaso se estampó contra la pared. Vaya con el abuelo,para que digan que no están para trotes...-No vuelvas a mencionar a mi nieta.  
-Querido,la niña sólo tiene curiosidad.-dijo la abuela.-Nuestra nieta murió en el parto. Mi nuera y mi hijo se les partió el corazón al recibir la noticia. Estábamos tan ilusionados,especialmente tú,George. Lo recuerdo muy bien,querías que después de que tú murieras llevase el negocio de la familia. Y yo me pasé nueve meses cosiendo vestiditos para mi futura alegría,pero nada.-se lamentó la abuela.  
-¿Y si les dijese que aún vive?-les dije con una sonrisa.-¿Qué su hijo y nuera les engañó a ustedes para atormentar a la niña?¿Me creerían?  
-¿Te burlas de mí?De mi nuera me lo puedo creer,pero de mi hijo ni en sueños. Aunque si lo piensas detenidamente,desde que empezó a juntarse con esa fulana cambió mucho...Sólo pensaba en la ciencia y cosas horribles.-dijo el abuelo.  
-Mi pobre niño...Era tan bueno...-empezó a llorar la abuela.-Si eso es verdad,la quiero ver,quiero ver a mi nieta,por favor.¿Dónde está?  
-Está delante suya,señora.-dijo Okami.-Esta muchacha es su nieta,señor. Sus padres la ocultaron del mundo para experimentar con ella y hacerle de todo tipo de experimentos monstruosos. Y yo vi cómo ellos incluso la operaban despierta a los 7 años. Aguantó,¿y saben por qué?Para poder verles y confesarles todo lo que le ocurrió y todas las mentiras que les contaron.  
-N-No me lo creo...¿Qué mi nieta eres tú,una niñata engreída?¡IMPOSIBLE!-gritó el abuelo.  
-¡Eh,oiga usted,que Máriam no es ninguna engreída!¡Es una chica encantadora que se pone vestidos los fin de semanas!-soltó Okami,y le cogí de los mofletes y se los estiré lo máximo posible.  
-¡Eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras,cabezón,más que cabezón!¡Y yo no me los pongo,los QUEMO,a ver si te enteras de una maldita vez!¡So estúpido cabeza hueca!  
-¿Has dicho...Máriam?-dijo el abuelo,con los ojos muy abiertos.-¿P-Podrías levantarte la camiseta,por favor?Date la vuelta.  
-¡Uy,que viejo verde!NO lo hagas,a saber que te va a hacer.-me dijo Okami con los mofletes colgando.

No le hice caso y me la levanté,enseñándoles la espalda. Entonces se quedaron boquiabiertos. El abuelo dijo algo en japonés,igual que la abuela. Luego,se pusieron a hablar (en japonés) durante unos minutos,y el abuelo me dijo que ahora,en ese momento,sí creían que yo era su nieta. A saber que habían visto en mi espalda para creerme...Nos acercamos a hablar con ellos,y les explicamos todo lo que me había ocurrido durante todos estos años. Me escucharon con ganas,no como esas personas que te escuchan y sus ojos dicen por sí sólos “A ver cuando vas a callarte de una **** vez,jo,que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.”,no,con ojos que les brillaban con cada palabra que decía,y se enfadaban cada vez que oían las maldades de mis padres. También les conté que ahora vivo con mi nuevo padre hasta que lleguen la policía con mis padres tomando mi custodia,pero que papá me ha prometido que hará todo lo posible para impedirlo,y Layton me ha prometido esta vez que va hacer todo lo posible para que yo le perdone,pero hace ya mucho que lo hice,sólo que me gusta tenerlo bajo mi control. No hombre,que es broma,le e perdonado después de que volviéramos de Ambrosia con una condición:que pondría a mi lado a Sarah,que me da pena que esté tan sola en clase,igual que yo,y así de paso,la conozco mejor. Total,así hasta las tantas. Mis abuelos me invitaron a pasar la noche,pero antes tenía que llamar a casa para avisar a papá,y el encantado aceptó.

-Pórtate bien,¿eh?-me dijo.  
-Sí,y usted no se vaya con una cualquiera,¿eh?Primero le tiene que pedir los informes médicos por si tiene alguna enfermedad,que después te me pones malo y no hay quien te cure,papá. Buenas noches entonces.-le dije desternillándome de risa,mientras que papá empezó a tartamudear.  
-¡P-Pero bueno,ni-niña!¡Si-Siempre me pones en mal lugar,como si sólo me importaran las mujeres,hombre!Y tú ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para mi dulce niña.-me dijo con cariño.  
-Claro,y para Lily. Venga,que se está haciendo tarde.¡No te acuestas más de las doce,¿eh?!-y colgué,pero pude escuchar cómo mi padre suspiraba y se reía a la vez. Ya le tengo acostumbrado,eso es lo mejor de él:que siempre escuchar a la gente,no como mi otro padre.

Después de telefonear a mi padre,mis abuelos,Okami y yo cenamos en un gran salón,dónde los cuatro allí empezamos a charlar. Al parecer,mi abuelo estaba esperando un nieto,porque su hijo no quiso hacerse cargo de las tierras,pero como salió niña,tuvo que dejar el testamento como que vendieran las tierras cuando el muriese y que el dinero me lo dieran a mí. Le dije que no lo hiciera,que yo me encargaría de las tierras perfectamente,que haría cualquier cosa con total de hacer saber que son las más bellas de toda Inglaterra. Mi abuelo se rió a carcajada limpia,y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda,diciendo que había heredado su entusiasmo y empeño,no como mi otro padre,que se rendía a la primera,y fue así cómo se convirtió en el hombre cobarde del que es hoy. Mi abuela me ha dicho que si vendré más a menudo a visitarles,que durante toda su vida no me habían visto,y que con un día no era suficiente. Se lo prometí de corazón y mi abuelito me prometió que me enseñaría montar a caballo y a combatir con espadas.¡Mola!Me va a dejar elegir el caballo que quiera,tiene de todo tipo,pero la mayoría son árabes,la mejor raza del mundo. Y,por supuesto,mi abuelita me va a enseñar a cocinar. Un momento,¿acabo de decir “abuelita y abuelito”?Qué extraño,nunca le e dicho a nadie nada cariñoso. Creo que estoy experimentando mis sentimientos,o mejor dicho,estoy abriendo mi corazón por primera vez en 13 años.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno,este fic tiene muchos años (3 creo). Lo colgué primer en deviantART,y ahora aquí. Tengo pensado hacerlo también en FanFiction.net. Mis usuarios por si a alguien le interesa y quiere darme alguna peticion o sugerencia o algo:
> 
> TUMBLR: http://maxmk300.tumblr.com/  
> DEVIANTART: http://maxmk300.deviantart.com/  
> FANFICTION.NET: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4239546/JosetteDCoudray  
> FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/mariana.marquez.334839

-¡¡¡MI NIÑO!!!¡¡¡BEN,HIJO,VUELVE AQUÍ!!!-gritó la madre.  
-¡Al fin te tengo,señor Pumf!No te vuelvas a ir,¿vale?-dijo el niño en medio de la carretera.

Un coche venía a toda prisa y no vio al niño a tiempo para frenar,pero un cuerpo mayor que él empujó al pequeño dejando que el coche le pillara a él. Una muchacha de cabellos negros yacía en el suelo en un charco de sangre. Un hombre chilló y se dirigió hacia la niña. La levantó y la cogió en brazos hasta la camilla de la ambulancia,donde entraron la madre con el niño y el hombre.

 

-Bien,ahora realizad los ejercicios 12 y 34,y cuando terminéis,haced un resumen del tema. Mínimo 4 páginas,por delante y por detrás.-dijo el profesor Layton. Entonces,al pasar lista,se dio cuenta de que faltaba Máriam.-”Otra vez tarde,seguro. Ya van 12 veces en esta semana,es increíble.”-pensó para sus adentros.-Sarah,¿Máriam ha faltado o llega tarde?  
-No lo sé;fui a su casa a recogerla pero me abrió su tía. Me dijo que se la llevó su padre,acompañándola para acá. Lo demás no sé.-le contestó.  
-Vaya,que raro...Harry jamás dejaría que su hija llegara tarde.  
-¡¡P-Profesor Layton!!!-gritó un chico abriendo la puerta precipitadamente.-¡H-Ha ocurrido algo terrible!-y le entregó una nota. Al leerla,se quedó blanco,y salió corriendo del aula.

Todos salieron para ver a dónde iba el profesor. Lo vieron correr hacia su despacho,cogió su cartera y se fue hacia el despacho del decano. De allí salió corriendo al aparcamiento con Luke y Flora y se fueron en el coche.

-Oye,tío,¿qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Sarah.  
-Espera que lo adivino:se está peleando con un bicho de 4 ó 6 metros,¿a que sí?-dijo Rosetta.  
-¡No,mucho peor,la han atropellado!  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?!!!-gritaron todos al unísono.

 

Hans,Layton,Harry,Luke,Flora y tía Jessica estaban en una habitación del hospital. Máriam estaba enchufada a un montón de máquinas. Una enfermera les pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación. Harry Miles se sentó en un banco que había allí.

-¿Dónde está Henry?Pensaba que estaría aquí el primero.  
-Aún no lo sabe. Le e dicho que si podía venir aquí,pero no le e dicho nada. Oh,mira quién está  
ahí...  
-¡Henry!-gritó Flora corriendo hacia él.  
-Yo también me alegro de verte.¿Qué pasa?  
-Señor Miles,su hija debe ser operada del corazón. Tiene una hemorragia bastante grave,y el corazón no responde muy bien. Pero está en lista de espera. Lo siento,pero su hija va a morir.  
-No...¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!¡¿Y ahora qué?!  
-Hans,¿te importaría llevarte a los niños a casa?Yo me quedo aquí con Miles.  
-¿P-Por qué a dicho que Máriam va a morir?¡!¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO,MILES?!  
-Han atropellado a Máriam está mañana al salvar a un niño. Va a morir por mi culpa,debí haberla detenido.  
-Yo dono mi corazón. Prefiero morir yo antes que ella. Además,ella y yo tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre.  
-¿Está seguro?-le preguntó la enfermera.  
-Sí.  
-Entonces la operación será dentro de tres días. El día de la operación debéis estar en ayunas.  
-Lo sé. Gracias.  
-Henry...  
-¿Sí?  
-Gracias. Pero no creo que mi hija lo acepte.  
-Me da igual,lo haré.

Por la noche,Henry se quedó con ella. Todos se fueron a casa,y Harry se fue a regañadientes. Tenía miedo de perder a su único amor,y no sabía que hacer si no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Le aterraba vivir en un mundo sin ella. Le cogió la mano y sintió cómo Máriam la apretaba,y se quedó dormido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se levantara y se curase de aquella maldición. Juró que,sino conseguía salvarla,jamás se volvería a enamorar de una mujer.

Llegó el día de la operación. Les durmieron a los dos,pero antes se miraron y se cogieron de la mano los dos con una sonrisa. Y fue ahí cuando todo se volvió negro. Al despertar Henry,pensó que estaba en el cielo,pero estaba en la habitación del hospital,y se imaginó lo peor. Miró a su lado y vio a Máriam sonriendo,pero esta vez no estaba conectada a ninguna máquina. Sonrió. Pensó que se encontraba bien,pero estaba muy equivocado. El doctor le levantó la sábana hasta taparla entera,y al instante comprendió que todo había fallado.

-No...Por favor,no,diga me que no está muerta,doctor.-le suplicó Henry.  
-Lo siento,pero su vista no le engaña. Ha muerto. Lo siento muchísimo,era tan buena para morir tan joven.

Y lloró. Lloró todo el día. Al día siguiente se hizo el funeral,donde estaban todos los familiares,el presidente y las hijas de Black Galaxy S.A. y amigos de la chica,incluida la mujer y su hijo,el que salvó. El señor Miles llevó a la tumba de su hija un ramo de lirios. Los demás dejaron todo tipo de flores a la difunta,y su perro dejó un gran círculo de flores con las firmas de todos. Se encontraban todos menos Henry. Los niños lloraban,y las mujeres también menos la tía,quizás porque sabía que su sobrina tenía una imagen de una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma que no lloraba por nada. Todos se fueron a sus casas después de dar el pésame al padre. Layton acompañó a Miles a casa. El cementerio quedó silencioso. La luna alumbraba las tumbas. Había una neblina en todo el terreno que hizo que las flores se mojaran un poco. Y fue cuando Henry llegó con un ramo grande de rosas negras. Las dejó sobre la lápida y encendió una vela.

-Para mi gran amor imposible,que jamás te olvidaré. Cuánto me habría gustado confesarte mi amor,pero jamás pude. Siempre decías que debía buscarme novia,pero la única mujer que he amado eras tú.-y se marchó.

Cuando se fue,un hombre con capa negra larga se acercó a la tumba de la muchacha,extendió un brazo y dijo:

-Vuelve y vive eternamente conmigo,Máriam. Revelarme tu verdadero cuerpo y quema el antiguo.

La tierra tembló,y la lápida se rompió y salió el ataúd de Máriam,de dónde salió una chica delgada de cabellos negros,ojos negros y piel morena. El hombre la cogió entre sus brazos con cuidado y la besó en los labios. La mujer abrió los ojos y le susurró algo al oído,y los dos desaparecieron entre la niebla. Las flores de la tumba se quemaron,todas menos las rosas negras de Henry. Entonces del cielo cayó un papel que ponía:

“Quién lea esto quiere decir que me estaréis buscando. Me e llevado el cuerpo de Máriam. Si la queréis,venid a buscarme antes de que su corazón me pertenezca para toda la eternidad. Atentamente,Layton.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vale,pues este fic lo tengo desde hace dos años,asi que lo publico aquí.
> 
> Mi tumblr: http://maxmk300.tumblr.com/


End file.
